


黑珍珠

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: “你有一张漂亮的脸……真是可惜了你的双腿和声音。”王子挑起王耀的下颌，淡淡说道。这位叫做王耀的男人闯入伊万的生活已有数月。当地的渔民们在海边发现了赤身裸体的他，而从他语无伦次的话里唯一能让人听懂的几句就是关于王子的事，还说自己必须见到王子。当问及他是谁，从哪儿来时，他却避而不答。起初伊万以为他不过是哪户人家的傻儿子。他走路一瘸一拐的，好像不知道该如何控制自己修长的双腿中的肌肉，而他的嗓音，难听得比伊万听过的所有声音都更令人不适。不消说，亏得王耀那张好看的脸，不然伊万早就命人将他拖出宫殿了。“我不想听见你说话。”伊万在抱着王耀走进寝殿时说道。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对：LOTTIE~ （Lofter）  
> 分级：R18或者更高。  
> 类型：故事的大部分是不可描述。黑童话。也许会比较悲伤。基于小美人鱼的故事。一开始是单恋，伊万也许看起来非常渣，但他们的关系会转好，伊万最终也的确爱上了王耀。结局会解释为何王耀为伊万作出了许多牺牲。

_在那破碎的黑浪上，他唯一能看见的就是摇曳的月影_ _。比山脉更古老，承载着时间的记忆与梦境，这片海洋向那些敢于在夜间赞叹其壮丽之人发出呼唤。但没有哪一个水手或渔民会愚蠢到去凝望那深不可测的黑暗。在那里，人类的眼看不见光明，人类的耳听不懂声音_ _，更没有任何呼吸空气的生灵_ _。_

 

_永无宁日。于人所不能及之地，是所有沉没海底的航船的终点。_

 

_倘若跳进那深渊，不知道他会不会与一双清澈的琥珀色异形之眼一道漂流。_

 

 _一抬手臂便能挡住上升的太阳的海怪_ _；_ _脊背形成一座座覆盖着茂密植被的岛屿的利维坦_ _；_ _半人半鱼_ _的生物们，它们的_ _利齿能碾碎骨头，尾巴能卷起一整只小渔船，它们有着仙女般美丽的双手，比细瓷更光滑，比尸体更冰冷。_ _在暴风雨中，它们吟唱着被遗忘了的传说_ _。_

 

音乐在酒香四溢的风里漂浮，雨点似的飘落到手舞足蹈的众人身上。浓妆艳抹的脸与假面在芦笛和摇弦琴走调的乐声里醉醺醺地东摇西晃，欢声笑语在他们参差不齐的跳跃翻滚中此起彼伏。篝火在夜色里燃烧；小火星被吹向上空，迅速化成一块小斑点继而消失不见。人们宰了最肥美的猪与羊来庆祝这场王室大婚。当贵族们在金碧辉煌的大殿中进行庆典的时候，环绕这座宫殿的海岸上为百姓们举办了宴会。

 

“瞧瞧那些跳舞的蠢家伙们。”伊万嘀咕着，饮尽了最后一口葡萄酒。那位王位继承人，被大臣们一再提醒的未来的国王，在露台上睥睨着醉酒的人群。

 

他们在笑什么。他们在庆祝什么。连公主的相貌都不清楚，他们却在这里歌颂她，好像她曾恩赐过这些比她的鞋底还脏的平民们两分钱似的。 _肮脏不堪。_ 想及此，伊万垂眼看了看自己宫廷礼服的白刺绣上的污迹。不论有心还是无意，那天晚上早些时候他弄洒了一点酒，而后以此为托辞离开了大殿。

 

不仅是因为来自大大小小各个家族的权贵们的交谈令他厌烦，听那些自己天天都会见到的人说话已经够糟糕了，如今他们齐聚一堂，看来他的头痛是无处可避了。不，若只是这样，伊万大可再痛饮几杯酒忍过聒噪的议论声。

 

笼罩山海的夜色越来越深，伊万也搂紧了近得差不多算是坐在他腿上的那位美人的腰。那些贵族们尽管有妻女在场，却不加掩饰地用猥亵的眼神看向那个并非出身任何名门望族之人，至少他们认识的大家族中没有这号人物。当然了，无人敢向王子的新情人说上半个字，伊万脸上警告的微笑确保了这一点。

 

“我们是不是也该跳支舞？”伊万倒转酒杯，看着没有流下一滴酒液的杯缘，“耀，你说呢？”

 

伊万弯起嘴角，这个名字比他的舌头所品尝过的任何一种酒都更为醇厚。他把酒杯扔到了地上，仿佛那不是一只镶嵌着紫水晶——王室象征色——的金铸酒杯一样。它发出了一声比他想象中更吵的噪音，不过自会有人在早上将它清理干净。他的手此刻需要握着别的东西。一种更加柔软、不会浅尝几口就殆尽了的东西。

 

伊万转过身的时候没能看到自己宠爱有加地呼唤着的这位 _耀_ 的脸，篷顶与丝绸床幔遮住了对方膝盖以上的所有部分。比满月更白皙的腿从充当内衣的一层层柔软薄纱里露了出来。那身殷红的绸缎在房门关上的瞬间便被解开，滑落他纤细的身躯，静静地躺在了起皱的床单上，春季的花卉纹样点缀着精美发亮的织物。由王国内最技艺高超的巧匠手工缝制，只在平面上盛开的花散发出甘美的香气，连蝴蝶亦为之沉醉。

 

他的双腿长而优雅，从跳动的烛火那儿偷来了它的柔光。小巧的脚踝上既松散又牢固地戴着一条被钻石包围的细金链，链子上串着一只摇晃的铃铛。

 

伊万靠近床沿，铃铛微弱地响了起来，他攥住王耀的脚踝，那铃声便穿透了空气。“别动。”伊万警告道，捏紧了对方的踝骨。但是他想再听一次那个声音，于是大力扯了一下王耀，让那只铃铛叮咚作响。

 

伊万的手指抚摩过柔软的肌肤，热度从王耀光滑的皮肤里渗出，温暖了他被海风吹冷了的手。光是瞥几眼他的裸足就曾让好几个手持葡萄酒杯的贵族被勾得踉跄失态。 _何等的尤物。_ 妓女们的胸脯一时间犹如屠夫挂在钩子上的两袋松弛肉块。

 

伊万醉到了自己不愿意承认的地步，一头栽倒在王耀的腿上。如果仔细倾听，他发誓自己听见了血液淙淙流过王耀的四肢百脉的声音。 _他的血管是不是和他的腿一样光滑？_ 伊万一边挨蹭着那片温热一边想道。伊万断定， _它们一定是一样的，_ 正如他的血也一定和他的皮肤同样温暖。

 

他将额头贴上王耀的腿，淡金色的发丝拂在王耀身上。呼吸着清新的芳香，伊万感到自己快要睁不开眼睛了，之前他若是多喝了几杯，现在可能直接就着那个姿势睡着了。不过，睡眠可以留待破晓时分，当所有蜡烛都融化燃尽了，所有种子都被播撒到潮湿的沃土里之后再说。伊万叹了一声，分开嘴唇伸出了舌尖。

 

 _你知道吗，你第一次出现在我面前的时候闻起来就像肮脏的鱼市。_ 伊万亲吻着王耀的腿，一边回忆起了往事。 _谁会想到你的味道美妙绝伦呢。_

 

王耀的每一次颤栗与每一阵潮红都伴随着铃铛的振响，覆在大腿上的衣料一点一点离开他的肌肤，令其被光线吞噬。伊万往上挪动脑袋，推开那些软纱与绸缎。他像是在篝火边上待了许久似的脸上暖洋洋的，他的舌头肆无忌惮地舔舐王耀裸露的皮肤，仿佛自己并非一位尊贵的王子。虽然王耀的腿比伊万所认识的任何男人的腿都更细瘦，但他的大腿也在越靠近股间的区域变得越粗。 _是两只好枕头，_ 伊万默默想道。

 

伊万最后吻了一下情人的腿，抬起了头。几缕发丝垂落在他眼前，可它们无法掩盖那双眼睛里热切的意图。带着淡褐斑点的紫铜环包住一对黑色圆点，被围绕在一圈明亮的紫色火焰之中，它们凝视着王耀，视线从王耀的腰际一路往上。

 

缠在纤腰上的系带已被解开，袍子挂在他那诱人的身躯上更像是件敞开的外披，从中露出了一层又一层的薄纱。半透明的光泽为那满溢的绯红增添了朦胧的柔和感，它与王耀的身体亲密接触，熨贴着他的身形曲线，展现出美好肤色的同时又模糊得足以挑逗伊万。它的颜色不知是纯白或是白中带着浅灰的底色；早晨侍女们服侍他着装的时候，它有些发蓝，现在则是暗淡的胭脂色。大殿上的其他男人均未能得见他外袍之下的美景。这一切都只供伊万的双眼享用。专属于王子的特权。

 

就在王耀的裸肤与内衣两种颜色的交界线下方，两只闪闪发亮的圆形突起物从他的两边胸部冒了出来。把它们夹在王耀的乳头上是件琐碎活儿，但是伊万感受着王耀坐卧不安的身体难受地扭动，并不对此感到后悔。为了让王耀在众人面前安分地坐好，伊万不止一次伸手从王耀背后松垮的后襟中探进内衣里，帮他缓解积聚于乳头的剧烈痛楚。

 

镶满钻石的玫瑰藤蔓锁住了王耀的脖颈，鲜明地强调出精致的锁骨。绕过王耀发顶的辫子里编着宝石头饰，几条长长的金线从其中延伸而出，滑落下来轻贴在那对锁骨的凹处。而发辫的角落里掩映着玫瑰色的珍珠，海的眼睛。

 

不管在他乌黑的发丝之间、脖子上还有脸边的珠宝有多么璀璨夺目，那两颗一瞬不瞬的琥珀珠子才是唯一真正值得被称为 _无价之宝_ 的东西。伊万并不吝惜将最奢侈的珠宝首饰用在王耀身上。无论是生长在平原上的野花，抑或从地底开采的珍稀宝石，在他身上，所有颜色都会变得鲜活起来。

 

伊万第一次带他游览王室花园的时候，王耀脸上露出了惊奇的神情。被周遭的景致分散了注意力的王耀没注意到伊万从悬垂的树枝上摘下了一朵花。“别动。”伊万说着将那朵花固定在王耀耳朵上方的发夹里，而当王耀扭过头朝伊万微笑的时候，他们同世间的任何人没有两样。他头上的金冠重量不复存在，有那么一刻他不再是什么大人物。不是王子，亦非战士，只是一个能够亲吻眼前这个头发里夹着朵红花的人的普通男人。

 

美这种东西放在其他人身上从来都不可同日而语。没有男人，也没有女人拥有过这种天然的魅惑。王耀的双唇牵引着风吹过大海的方向，他的双目是俯瞰的日月。它们看见了人类未踏足过、征服过、热爱并摧毁过的地方，他的长睫毛就像是最细腻的笔锋蘸了墨，睫毛下方是史书上留白的秘密。他的眼睑是与脸颊上的红晕一致的玫瑰色。伊万不记得后者是否也是侍女们为他抹上的腮红。

 

伊万倾身凑向王耀，手在轻纱之下游移。

 

“ _为我起舞吧，耀。”_

 

_在无人窥视的时候。当所有目光都聚焦在你身上的时候。_

 

那是一个简单的命令。一个来自所有王国最高权力拥有者之一的命令。但是王耀有不服从伊万命令的前科。王子的情人眨了眨眼，对伊万的措辞感到疑惑。虽然他的双腿很美，可是它们毫无用处。他轻颤着嘴唇感受伊万的手在他身下不紧不慢地前进。他垂眼将身体的重量稍微偏向一侧，以便伊万的手能摸到他的臀瓣。

 

伊万发出一声玩味的笑。仅是摸了摸王耀湿滑的屁股，他的手上就已经满是水淋淋的分泌物了。

 

“你记得我教过你的，对吗？”伊万问道，手指掐进饱满的肌肤里，仿佛想挤出里头的水分。

 

那个小穴还未被进入，王耀的柔软臀股之下的床单就已经湿透了。伊万把手指伸了进去，在缠裹的温热里搅动，试探着要撑开潮湿的肉壁有多不费力。在那些色迷迷盯着他的耀看的贵族当中，有几个能想象到他的后穴轻易就能变得湿嗒嗒的。比女人的下面还湿。他们当中又有几个意识到王耀其实是个男人？ _他就该当着那些人的面操他，把他的平胸和腿间的阴茎露出来，_ 伊万想道。可现在好歹是王姐的婚礼，他起码得表现得体面一些。

 

从王耀身下将手指抽出，伊万在自己已经脏了的衣服上擦掉滑腻的液体。他本该对另一个男人的体液感到恶心的，几个月前如果有人胆敢说他会去睡一个男人，他绝对会将那人斩首，可是如今他已数不清自己用舌头在那两只白嫩臀瓣中间的后穴周围舔过多少遍了。

 

伊万脱下靴子，开始解自己的衣扣，那一竖排纽扣刻有布拉金斯基家族的象征——一只头戴王冠的白熊。沉重的金属肩章从他的肩头卸下。各式各样的金银勋章此时此地对伊万来说毫无意义；当褪下一切外在之物，不肩负任何武器、头衔或华服，他不过只是一个男人。

 

他第一个感受到的是王耀喷洒在他脖颈上的呼吸。接着是靠在他肩膀上的柔软的脸颊，对方的双臂环抱着他的躯干，纤细的双手解开缠在伊万结实的腹肌上的皮带。伊万放任对方慢吞吞的动作，目光跟随着王耀的手指移动，它们在优雅却笨拙地翻找着正确的扣眼。那些衣料比伊万想的更透明，王耀的身体每一次吸气与呼气都让伊万身上流过一阵温和的浪潮。虽然王耀的脑袋就搁在他的肩上，但伊万并没有转头去看他。王耀的手指慢慢触碰到伊万裸露的皮肤，细小的汗珠被指腹按平。他沉默不语，因为他无法说话；他没有看自己的手伸向了哪里，因为没有什么比伊万的身体更令他熟悉的了；王耀由着自己的手指一步步往下走，几乎滑进了伊万的裤头——

 

一阵铃铛声差点吹灭了摇晃的烛火。伊万将王耀摁倒在了床单上。“我到底要拿你怎么办。”

 

王耀用他那双小鹿似的大眼睛注视着伊万，没有给对方任何答案。尽管身处伊万之下，两手都被伊万攥在拳头里，可他的表情里却没有一丝恐惧。当伊万还是个小男孩的时候，老国王曾告诉他，恐惧可以支配人心，它是唯一让所有王国都能够保持和平的东西。伊万眯起眼睛，淡紫色的天空中跳跃着熠熠星辉，威胁着要吞噬一切阻挡它的去路之物。

 

伊万粗暴地将项链从对方脖子上拽了下来，接着把那层薄纱褪到胸口以下，王耀一度毫无戒心地微笑着的双唇因吃痛而骤然扭曲。一颗嵌在清透水晶里、由两只不同的耳环改造而成的红宝石被紧紧栓在王耀的一只乳头上，通过一条脆弱的链子与另一只乳头上的金锻大丽花相连。现在王耀脸颊的红晕显然是真的了。

 

“啊、啊啊……”凉气在伊万闭口含住那颗血红宝石的一瞬间灌进了王耀的嗓子。

 

伊万最初将这块宝石戴在王耀身上的时候，它的边缘既冰冷又坚硬。这会儿它依旧如伊万记忆中那般坚不可摧，但它在王耀的身躯与层层衣料中间被焐暖了。伊万啃咬那块宝石，就像一只啃骨头的野狗那样，释放着自己压抑多时的欲望。牙齿磕碰到宝石泛光的表面，如果足够用力的话八成会留下刮痕。伊万小时候曾因将母后的珠宝首饰放进嘴里而惹了不少麻烦。和他想的恰恰相反，那些闪闪发光的漂亮石头一点儿味道都没有。不过多年之后他会发现，在适当的条件下，它们尝起来会像是汗液与喷薄的荷尔蒙。

 

他的舌头忙着舔磨王耀的右乳，左手拨弄着那朵金锻大丽花的花瓣。每拉一次链子就会引得王耀脚踝上的铃铛颤响。在伊万听来那真是一段美妙的旋律，其间夹杂着王耀的叹息和颤音，单调的铃音掠过二人火热的身躯，如燎原之火燃至深夜。

 

_只有新娘才被允许穿上纯白的衣裳。然而那一晚的颜色是红色。他往往低垂着脑袋，但每当他抬起头来，即便只是扫了你一眼，你也会笃定他在向你微笑，只向着你一个人微笑。你嫉妒那片朱红丝绸勾勒出他的性感身姿。更嫉妒那个知晓他的身体被碰过之后变得有多红艳的男人。就算他告诉了你真相，可你会相信他吗？_

 

无论王耀的胸部看起来挑逗至何种地步，尽管伊万被想象中王耀仅穿戴着几条闪闪发光的链条，绕过躯干，交错于臀部，然后系在腿上，大腿内侧被欲望浸湿了的画面分了心，但他想要感受对方最 _原汁原味_ 的身体。

 

伊万执拗地拧转采摘着那朵手工制成的花卉，终于从王耀的乳头上把它拨拉了下来。挺立的肉珠在被夹了数小时之后肿了起来，在伊万的拇指与食指间柔韧非常。他自然也无比想念那美妙的触感。它比黄金更软和也更温暖，对伊万的逗弄反应强烈，在他试了试它对王耀扁平的乳腺的依附力时粘着他的手指。天然油脂使圆润的表面上散布的小白斑更加清晰可辨，宛如散布在王耀发间的珍珠一般。

 

珍珠的光泽、二人正卧于其上的彩绘丝绸、王耀在伊万背上挪动着的赤裸双腿。这三样东西哪一个最为光滑？伊万能感觉到王耀脚趾的移动，脚跟的压力，以及大腿在他的身体两侧羞涩的摩擦。伊万确信自己可以舔着王耀的双腿直到舌头变干为止也尝不够对方的味道。 _那些人说的没错，他是疯了。_

 

除了王耀的那两条腿围着伊万之外，从软纱中向外探的硬挺也在擦蹭着伊万的腹部。膨胀的勃起由于接触到伊万的热意而颤栗，尽管是它的顶端率先发起了湿泞的亲吻。王耀时常容易让人忘记他是男人，在他那似乎一天天变得愈发美艳的姣好脸庞下方，鲜艳的绸缎底下，脆弱的两腿之间，有个碍眼的物件提醒着伊万王耀无法为他诞下子嗣的事实。

 

牙齿咬住红宝石的尖端，伊万将那块殷红色的家传之物从王耀的乳头上拧了下来，咬着宝石端详身下的美人。芸芸众生大多在这世间不起眼的角落里生老病死，有些人为了逃离自己的出生地拼搏了一辈子，伊万曾见过最西边的霹雳海湾的嶙峋岩地，覆盖着终年不化之雪的极北峡谷，南方的酷热沙田与东方古老的禁忌之城，但没有一处比被禁锢在伊万身下的景致更美不胜收了。

 

伊万吐出那颗红宝石，将肿胀的乳头吞入了口内的黑暗之中。

 

如同掉进万花筒的旋涡与眼花缭乱的色块里，王耀的每一次肢体动作，高高低低的呻吟声便将那些颜色一次次内外颠倒。王耀的双手伸进伊万的金发中，将他拉近自己的胸口和跳动的心脏。就算当伊万用啃咬那块血红首饰的力道咬住他的乳头时，他也没有推开对方。

 

不过他的手指的确僵在了伊万的头发上，双腿也更紧地拥住了伊万。王耀身上所有或开放或隐蔽的角落里散发出麝香味道的催情药，抹在他的耳后、乳首、男根与肛门中的迷迭香油的气味在它与汗液的压制之下已经消散了。

 

当伊万在大殿内的餐桌旁吻了王耀的时候，他听见了几个倒抽气的声音，连同来自父王的怒视。伊万结束了那个吻，在年迈的国王开口斥责自己之前，但是松开王耀那双丰润的唇瓣需要十足的自制力。接吻曾经对他来说是个幼稚的游戏，况且他不喜欢嘴里带着别人黏糊糊的唾液的感觉，无论对方是哪家的窈窕淑女。讽刺的是，他特别喜欢同王耀接吻，就好像神明听见了他的心声，便把王耀送下来只为了取笑他似的。伊万让彼此的嘴唇结合在一起，磕了磕王耀的贝齿，追逐他的舌头。就连熔金也比不上他们口中传递的温度，麦芽酒的气息摩挲着王耀含糊的哼声。他的暗色睫毛低低地扑扇着，温热的液体从上下两个洞里一齐流了出来。

 

伊万喜欢吻他，几乎不亚于喜欢操他。几乎。

 

王耀的双腿已经环着伊万了，但是还不够高。伊万需要它们抬得更高一点。他嘟哝了一声，手掌按在王耀的大腿上将它抬了起来，以便自己能更好地进入那敞开的穴。用不着为王耀做扩张。伊万日夜同王耀交欢的这段时间，他早已将对方的内里调教到能够随时随地在他发觉下体的蠢动时满足自己。不管太阳和月亮在天上的哪个方位，总有一些精种植根在王耀纤细的身体中。而现在，他性器里的种子等着与他的情人相见已经等了够久了。

 

“哈啊……啊啊…… _伊_ ……”王耀即将说出那天晚上自己的第一句话之时，那根勃发的性器压进了他的穴口，令他仰起了脖子。

 

王耀湿透的穴肉内壁被勃发的顶端亲吻过后顺着粗大龟头的弧线变宽。吞下涨红敏感的龟头迫使肠壁的围长增大到了原来的四倍以上。“嗯……哈……”不过他能够承受得住，自从找到了伊万，他的双腿从清晨直至第二天清晨为止从来是分开着的。

 

尖尖的脚趾和叮当作响的铃铛，从海岸上传来的噪音越来越低弱，直到不比老鼠奔窜的动静更响。曾覆在王耀身上的片缕散落在为寒夜准备的丝绸与狐皮的被褥上。沉沦在深邃赤红的天堂里，那根夹在臀瓣中间的巨大肉柱不仅从入口到填满直肠的一路上剐蹭着内壁，更让他的臀肉也在粗砺的磨擦下变得粉红。王耀紧致的肛口边缘死死缚住对方的粗长，两者皮肉相融，伊万再也分不清哪片是自己的，哪片是王耀的了。

 

伊万的性器不断进入王耀湿泞的内里，肠液一滴接着一滴流下，他迫不及待地想全部捅进王耀体内，也饶有兴致地看着王耀是如何一节一节吞下他的东西的。 _王耀屁股当中塞了个东西的模样看起来真漂亮，_ 伊万想道。 _他抽插着的性器被涂满了一丝丝天然润滑剂，卡在王耀身体里就像是他的第三条腿的样子确实挺好看的。_

 

伊万浅淡而粗糙的耻毛扎在王耀的臀股上，沉重的囊袋甩在上面发出响亮的声音。伊万喘着气欣赏王耀娇小的身形轮廓，从挺拔的乳头，到起伏的胸腔，再到略显臃肿的腹部的肚脐。苍白皮肤上的粉红嫩芽在晶莹的潮气中被润湿，王耀半阖的眼睛跟随伊万的视线移动，两人四目相对的时候，他那带着咬痕的双唇露出了一丝微笑。

 

王耀的肠壁在沉甸甸的分身周围一缩一放，不等伊万律动起来就榨出了他的前液。而后轻微的战栗开始占据王耀的上半身，他张开嘴，喉咙里发出无言的呻吟，很快那些轻颤就化作了剧烈的晃动，扭皱了他们身下的丝绸。伊万花了点时间才意识到王耀并非自己在动；他的性器在没有自己的认知和许可的情况下擅自在那条吸附的甬道中进进出出。

 

“看看你跳舞的时候有多美，”伊万舔去嘴角的汗液，“看看你的臀是怎么起舞的。”伊万顶了一下王耀的前列腺，双手握紧了那两条在爆发的快感中痉挛的腿。反复顶弄过前列腺之后，他的性器随即直奔王耀的结肠。尽可能地探进深处。

 

_随着他在浅蓝的光里翩然起舞，长袍一件接一件从他身上剥落。_

 

_他伸长的双腿掠过半空，他的窄腰来回摇摆，他律动得越快，就有越多的水淌下他的大腿，他的身体就变得越红。他闭上眼睛，气息从唇间挤出，呼出的气体清晰可见。他朝后靠上爱抚着自己的那一双手，感到它们伸进了他的皮肤，触摸着那些连自己都对它们的存在一无所知的部分，他拉开两腿之间的距离，加快了动作。它复又冲进他的体内，他的双脚抬离了地面，可他并没有停下来。_

 

伊万把性器从王耀体内拔出一半，露出来的部分遍布王耀黏腻的精华。虽然只在外头待了不到两秒，但它回到王耀身体里的速度和急躁程度犹如一股初生的烈火。两人相缠的躯体发出淫靡的响动，他们的体液随之交混着喷涌而出。粗犷的表皮布满凸起的青紫脉络，在涨大的甬道中印下弯弯曲曲的纹路。他的雄根周围全是蠕动的肠肉，又滑又黏，湿漉漉的红肉在马眼处推来挤去，引诱着榨出更多的精液。

 

尽管伊万无从得知王耀的身体内部是什么样的，但他觉得那里面有自己的一部分。内部的研磨让王耀那被精液污染洗刷的腰酸痛不已。如果每次伊万把自己的精子灌进他的体内，他就能得到一枚银币的话，那么他已经成为世界上最富有的人了。

 

伊万想要完整地感受王耀白嫩的屁股，于是将他翻了个身，换个姿势接着肏他。连续不断拍打那两块浑圆臀瓣的感觉比玩弄女人的胸脯还要好。它们宛如奶油般柔软，小巧又弹性十足，被插在中间的粗肉柱往两边顶开。白液从硕大的雄根四周溢出。他的髋骨在性器直捣对方小腹的时候抽打在王耀的屁股上。伊万把自己完全埋进了王耀的身体，只要烛火明亮依旧，他就没有任何减慢抽插速度的迹象。

 

即便有薄纱隔着，王耀背上的汗水仍是渗入了伊万的胸膛。他的分身被王耀包围着，而王耀被他的臂膀包围着。伊万细密地吻着他的黑发情人，留下齿痕与唾液，他吻过王耀的肩膀、后颈、下颌，扯了扯对方的下嘴唇。王耀凑上去亲他，两人先是舌头相碰，而后是嘴唇。他在伊万的口中呻吟，臀肉在撞击着内壁的戳刺中晃动。

 

液体被那根硬挺的头部向王耀的肠道深处推去，同时也从被调教得餍足而麻木的湿穴中排出。伊万的精囊上的毛发被体液浇透，不停碾磨着泛红的皮肤，以至于第二天早上将会在王耀的股缝里发现浅色的粗短耻毛。不过伊万喜欢在王耀身上看到自己的各种痕迹。伊万贪婪地嗅着王耀肩颈处的皮肤缝隙里那馥郁的催情香，加快速度越来越重地挺入王耀被贯穿的后穴。

 

他的手指梳进王耀的墨色长发，它们仿佛瀑布般垂落，在床单上盘绕成蜿蜒的溪流。金色头饰的锋利边缘扎到了伊万的手指，他便将它从王耀头发上扯了下来。

 

与其在王耀身上看到红宝石、翡翠、珍珠或是钻石，伊万倒更喜欢看到自己的精子洒遍王耀的身体。不仅是在里面。就像新娘那样， _也许王耀终究也会穿上白色的衣裳。_ 伊万撕碎了薄纱，再度陷入了那张温床。

 

在一盘盘烤肉、刚出炉的蛋糕、鱼子酱和水果派旁边，被打翻的高脚杯中洒出的葡萄酒流下餐桌，殷红的液体汩汩流淌。硕大的白色种子被王子尽数倾入王耀体内，在肠管中汹涌。红色的液体涌入众人的喉咙，如雨点般在王室大殿中倾泻。精液涌入王耀被操穿的内壁，经过几轮射精后填满了他的内部。

 

他的情人在婚宴上不曾进食，但是他的腹部却隆起了一座小山丘的高度，像大腹便便的贵族们一样。王耀可以骗得任何人相信他吃下了一整只塞满水果和坚果的鸡，还喝光了一整壶的酒。若伊万找来他的斟酒侍童，命令这个可怜的男孩看着王耀。“你觉得他今晚吃了许多东西吗？”伊万会这样问他，而那仆从会眼都不抬地紧张点头：“小的也这么觉得。”接着伊万会说：“我太宠他了。”

 

由于那片肿胀隆起的大小，它那惹人注目的起伏尽在伊万淡紫色的眼眸里。王耀气喘吁吁的，额头上的一缕缕发丝都湿透了，可汗水并没有洗去他标致的容貌。在颤动的睫毛与眉毛之间，还有脸颊上的嫣红比以往任何时候都更加迷人。伊万并未将性器拔出王耀的身体，因此他的种子被紧实地压在了王耀体内，被堵住了唯一的出口；王耀容纳了所有的精液，他没有低头去看自己鼓涨变形的躯体，只是凝望着对他来说独一无二的男人。

 

_你究竟从哪里来？_

 

伊万说：“你是谁？”虽然他曾经这样问过，可他既知道又不知道答案。他的手指抚摸继而打开王耀的双唇，沿着王耀身体的自然曲线缓缓向下游移，扫过脖颈，来到乳首，然后按扁了它。

 

侍女们可能会说王子的新情人又跛又哑这样的闲话，但王耀并没有聋。他听见了伊万的问题却不回答。王耀长而细滑的腿慢慢勾在伊万的脑后。他一瞬不瞬地盯着伊万，脚动了一下，让铃声在伊万耳边响起。王耀朝他微笑，烛光也变得黯淡了。他微笑着，仿佛这就是伊万需要明白的全部。

 

伊万被王耀的腿扯了一下，倒在了对方身上。虽然王耀才是那个装着他的精子的人，可是他在和王耀的身体接触当中被吞噬了。 _他身上的这里、那里，每一处都带着一个回忆_ 。纵然当新婚夫妇，甚至当这座城本身亦陷入沉睡的时候，王子寝殿之中的情事也仍在持续。

 

他们的身躯作为一个整体在律动，难以分清其中一个是从何而起，另一个又是在何处结束。白海涨起的潮水泼溅在扩张的红墙上。

 

_他的名字是王耀。他被几个渔民发现赤身裸体地躺在岸边，在伊万一次狩猎返程的途中，他闯到了伊万的坐骑前面。这就是他所知道的关于王耀的一切。但不止如此，他还知道一件事，那就是——王耀令他疯狂。_

 

* * *

 

_数月前。_

 

他们一大早便动身出发狩猎，直到太阳开始西下，人们才听到马蹄声从城门口呼啸而过。过去这一周以来天色总是灰蒙蒙的，单调的天空向着城墙外的树林延伸。没有一片云飘过高塔，鸟儿们在紧凑拥挤的砖瓦房、旅店、酒馆、妓院和商会的屋顶上低掠。王子想趁风暴到达海岸之前去打猎。自从上次看到一只野猪带着咕噜作响的铁鼻子在森林深处趾高气扬地走动，他就盯上了它。但这只狡猾的野兽灵活地躲开了猎人。然而，伊万并无空手而归面见国王的习惯。国内最顶级的骑手之一不负众望，他只用一枪就击倒了一头雄鹿，再一枪拿下了一头怀孕的母鹿。

 

旗手们以及伊万最信任的几位骑士骑着马与他同行，卫兵们在队伍边上监视向王子让路的农民们。

 

几千年前，尚未兴建起这座城的时期，这里的居民大多是渔民。如今尽管数量有所减少，但街道上仍有一排排摆满了死鱼的摊子。伊万从几里开外就能闻到鱼市里的新鲜腥气，一种熟悉但始终令人厌恶的气味。

 

一个出身低微的屠户儿子听到马匹疾驰的声音，立刻跑出了门外。那个不到八岁的男孩在聚集的人群里推搡，直愣愣望向骄傲地骑在高头大马上身披盔甲的骑手们。他一眼就发现了那位骑着一匹白马的王子。黑色长靴，金属铠甲，腰带上系着一条深紫饰带，佩剑的金色剑柄甚至在这没有阳光的日子里闪闪发亮，华丽的王室熊型头盔遮住了属于布拉金斯基血统的浅金色头发与淡紫色的双眸。

 

“瞧，那是王子。”男孩指着远处叫道。然而，人群后面传来的叫喊声吓了他一跳。他回头一看，只见两个胡子拉碴的男人在追赶一个女人。“给我回来！”他们喊道，但那个女人继续狂奔着，一路上撞倒了几辆板车。那个小男孩没能好好瞧上一眼那个女人，但就在随风飘动的黑色长发露出她的脸庞的一刹那，屠夫的儿子想道，她可真美。比那些歌里唱的女子还美。

 

在被那两个男人追上之前，那个人影匆匆穿过了人群，直直摔进行经此处的队伍前方一个泥水坑里。

 

突然被拦住的前路令伊万睁大了眼睛，他看到一个即将被自己的坐骑踩到的人。他拼力拉起了缰绳。“吁！”伊万试图安抚那匹前腿离地直立起来的马。

 

马的两条后腿扑通一声落下。如果伊万没有及时拦住自己的马，它们会把那人的每根肋骨都踩碎了。

 

 _刺客？不，这不可能是刺客。这种刺杀方式愚蠢至极。_ 伊万轻蔑地俯视地上的那人。他掀起头盔的面罩，熊张开了它的下颚，露出紧抿的双唇与寒冰般冷冽的眼睛。

 

“殿下！”年轻的王室军队指挥官托里斯·罗利纳提斯追上伊万，转身向王储关切道。

 

“无碍。”伊万冷静地应了一句，他的注意力正放在别处。

 

伊万起初以为那是个女人。长长的黑发染着极暗之夜的颜色，一路蔓延至臀部以下。作为女人是足够身材纤细了。外形也很柔和。尽管对伊万的口味来说略瘦了些，但他知道有些男人就好这口。

 

 _然而这并不是个女人。_ 伊万注视着那件不合身的束腰外衣从对方右肩滑落，在锋锐的锁骨以下，本该凸出的丰满部位平坦得像块搓衣板。

 

也许他的头发曾经可称秀美，但即使是在他摔倒之前，它过往的任何光彩也早已被上面的缠结和干泥巴抹消了。他的脸上满是飞溅的污泥，赤脚裹在棕褐色的淤泥里。他离伊万的马很近，近得足以感受到马鼻孔里喷出的潮湿呼吸，马儿上前嗅了嗅他，但伊万把它的脑袋拽了回来。他丝毫不怀疑这个男人身上有鱼市的腥味。

 

几缕粘连的发丝从他的前额一直垂到脸中间，但他的双眼看上去不像是贱民的眼睛。那是一对不同寻常的眸子，一种伊万从前见过但不清楚名字的陌生颜色，比他身上除了肤色之外的任何颜色都要浅，而且更深邃，深得气泡永远找不到上浮的方向……他的虹膜宛若宁静的水面般波光粼粼，水中能看到摆动着金色鱼尾的锦鲤。

 

他两眼直视着王子，没有卑躬屈膝，甚至没有将视线放低到地上。无声的情绪在他眼底翻腾，但其中没有一种是畏惧或者对自己所犯之事的认知。 _他不知道自己在面对着谁吗？_ 伊万握紧了缰绳。

 

就在伊万以为对方是个哑巴的时候，那人的嘴唇动了。

 

“伊万。”他说道。

 

 _不是殿下。不是伊万王子…只是伊万。_ 不光是他说的那个词冒犯了伊万，从他的喉咙里发出的声音是伊万遇见过最难听的声音。比一只垂死的乌鸦发出的临终哀鸣更糟糕，比一只猫在丧失它第九条性命之时的尖声惨叫更刺耳，比一个拉小提琴的小丑演奏的断断续续的旋律更凄惨，但这些描述全都不够接近他所听到的噪音。他看上去还不足二十岁，却发出了干瘪的老妇人的声音，相比起来那种斑驳的头皮上只剩几根白发的老妪嗓音听着都堪比天籁了。

 

伊万丝毫没有掩饰自己脸上的反感。他撇过头，不知该如何处置对方。

 

“伊万……”他又开口了。这次声音更大也更急切。就好像这是他所学过的、所能记住的唯一一个单词。他念着他的名字那种亲热的语气令伊万感到焦躁。 _这人以为自己是谁，可以如此直呼他的名讳？他当真不怕死吗，又或者生来便是个傻子？_

 

他知道伊万的名字，但他不知道的是，只要伊万一句话就可以让他人头落地。接着，在两人之间的沉默与群众好奇的窃窃私语中，他似乎找到了他正在寻找的东西。

 

“真的是你……”他的脸上露出了笑容，一时之间伊万竟忘记了他刺耳的声线。他笨拙地向伊万的方向靠过去，但在被剑尖碰到喉咙的时候顿住了。即便如此，他似乎并不关心或理解自己的处境。他的目光没有离开伊万，他张口欲言，然而压上来的一柄剑阻止了他。

 

“把剑放下。”伊万对侍卫说道。

 

“她犯了忤逆之罪，殿下。”

 

“这里唯一犯了忤逆之罪的就是你。”伊万剜了他一眼，“倘若你不服从本王子的命令的话。”

 

侍卫低下头收回了剑。“是，殿下。”

 

伊万看着利刃远离对方的脖子，那苍白的脖颈看上去没有他的衣裳那么脏。 _底下应该有个美好的身子，看他那岔开双腿的样子就知道了。_ 尽管会脏了自己的手，但伊万不觉得自己会介意脱下手套触摸那光滑的皮肤，抚上他的脸颊，拭去那些泥土的污渍。伊万瞪着对方的目光一沉，强行压下了那些荒谬的想法。那陌生人依然那样凝望着伊万，叫他无法移开视线。

 

“你不打算起来了吗？”伊万冷声问道。

 

他没有回话，也不动弹，但表情的细微变化使伊万看出他至少理解了自己的话。伊万本可下令将他拖走。他险些就这么做了，若不是在最后一刻改变了主意的话。通常情况下他要求有问有答，然而这次他不想从那张嘴里听到任何话。 _他不言不语的时候看起来才更美。_

 

“把他带回去，审问所有认识他的人。”

 

返回城堡的余下路程很短，但对独自思考着满腹疑团的伊万来说太长了。狩猎时捕获的猎物是他此刻最不放在心上的东西。

 

回到父王数月未曾踏足的王座室，镀金的墙壁令最温暖的色彩也显得凄清。石柱上雕刻着动物图腾与星图，鲜艳的狩猎壁毯两端贴着天花板和地面。大殿宽敞得足以容纳一千多人；当殿内挤满了人时便难以听清每一个字眼，可是现在当他清了清嗓子，大殿内便激荡起了回音。高高的窗户环绕着王座，仿佛俯视的巨人雕像，洞察一切，无所不晓。历代国王们的肖像以其威严的姿态装饰着那些墙壁。 _总有一天，你的肖像也会被挂在上面。_ 这是他的父王过去常对他说的一句话，尽管这些话并没有给他带来安慰。他坐上位于铁铸地台之上的宝座，高而窄的台阶耸立在他与鱼市的那个男人之间。

 

 _原来他叫做王耀。很不像这一带常见的人名。_ 说老实话，伊万诧异他竟然还有个名字。

 

据那两个在他碰上伊万之前追赶着他的渔民们供述，他们也不太认识此人。起初由于害怕受到忤逆罪的牵连，他们不愿意承认自己认识王耀。然而，托里斯仅是朝他们走近了几步就迫使他们供出了实情。起码是他们心目中的实情。他们认为虽说他脑子有些不灵光，不过那张脸能卖个好价钱，于是将他带到了市场上换银子。

 

那天当他们一大清早出门去取渔船时，没有任何异常之事发生，海浪平和宁静，是个捕鱼的好天气。一群叽叽喳喳的海鸥聚集在空荡荡的岸边，围住了他们的船。他们以为那些鸟是在啄食渔网里剩下的鱼，就赶跑了它们。当飞鸟们扑棱起翅膀，渔夫们往船里一看，惊掉了下巴。吸引了海鸥的并不是鱼。

 

他们误以为那是个女人。闭着眼仿佛死了或睡着了。黑色长发覆盖住了大部分赤条条的身体，绳子似的缠在腿上。他们去过妓院，睡过许多渔妓，但所有的漂亮姑娘都已被别人娶走了。躺在他们船上的是一位皮肤看上去如同鲜榨牛奶一般柔滑的脱俗美人。

 

直到把他翻过来，分开了他的双腿，二人才无比失望地发现这位美人是个男的。经过短暂的内心挣扎，其中一人认为反正那也是个穴，正要压上王耀身体的时候，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛睁了开来。

 

他眨了眨眼，费解地看向离自己特别近的两个陌生人，双腿被分开托着的姿势把他弄糊涂了。 _双腿_ 。他看着自己的腿和脚趾头，就像一只看着自己的倒影的小动物，他乍然扑向渔夫们，激动地蹦出一个接一个让人听不懂的字眼。他的声音令渔民们产生的震惊与嫌恶的反应同伊万如出一辙。虽然很难听明白他想说什么，但他们听出了他语气里的绝望和反复出现的一个名字。王储的名字。

 

_现在你终于引起王子的注意了，你开心了吗？_

 

伊万·布拉金斯基打量着跪在地上的男人。 _你是谁，你为何来此，_ 伊万在王耀异域的双眸里搜索着这些问题的答案。

 

“你可知自己身在何处？”

 

金色的阳光、窗缘的红、壁毯、从王座延伸至镶青铜的橡木大门的地毯，它们的颜色糅杂在了一起，而挂在墙上的前代国王们的英魂似乎也与伊万一道等待着。殿内鸦雀无声，仿佛连蜘蛛也停止了织网。

 

王耀想了太长时间了，于是伊万问了另一个问题：“你知道我是谁吗？”

 

“伊万。”王耀答道。如果不是因为他那令人难以接受的嗓音，伊万会觉得这一声听上去很温柔。

 

“你方才叫我什么？“伊万又给了他一次机会。

 

侍卫们面面相觑。他们的王子并不以仁慈著称。

 

“你不是伊万·布拉金斯基吗？”王耀直视伊万，美丽的脸庞不见一丝畏惧。就算他是在偏远的农场或者某个南方小岛上长大的，也应该晓得要在伊万面前俯首帖耳，对坐在王座上的人尊称“殿下”。

 

“这个名讳岂能由你这等低贱之人诉之于口？”伊万说道，声音平静得能让人如坠冰窖，“你是真不知道我能如何处置你，对吗？”

 

王耀不知道该说什么。他的眼睛在向伊万恳求，尽管伊万不明白他在恳求什么。“我……”王耀再次尝试说话，但随着伊万皱紧了眉头，他只得住了口。

 

王耀衣衫上的泥弄脏了远比他全身更值钱的地毯。 _他把鱼市的气味带进了宫殿，_ 伊万想道。让他感到不适的不只是那股味道。他不喜欢对方唇上那一抹愚蠢的微笑，看起来格外柔软的红嘴唇，尤其不喜欢他那 _轻信_ 的口吻。 _如果他以为自己不会伤害他，那可就大错特错了。_

 

“给他解绑，你们退下。”伊万目不转睛地望着王耀，朝侍卫们命令道。

 

尽管托里斯在回程路上劝谏了几句，伊万却并不相信王耀是间谍。王耀要想杀他有更简单的方法。若是想接近自己，他们不会派来一个声音如他这般难听的人。况且他早已命人搜查过王耀身上是否携带武器了。

 

王耀回头瞥了一眼离去的侍卫。他低头瞅了瞅自己被解绑的手，然后抬头望向伊万。

 

“起身过来。”伊万命令道。

 

王耀双手支撑在地板上，逼自己的双腿动起来。当疼痛在他的下半身蔓延的时候咬紧了牙关。他的脚下踩着炙烫的火山岩，烧穿了他的脚底；一千根粗针刺透了他的皮肤，在他的血肉中被染上鲜血，随着他迈出最小的一步，又有一千根针扎进了他的身体。伊万固然对此毫不知情，他所能看到的仅是一个试图站起来的跛子。

 

这并非王耀第一次使用自己的双腿，但疼痛依然是无可避免的。这是他必须付出的代价。王耀不准自己痛呼出声，他不想让伊万看到自己有多痛苦。他的呼吸虚乏而颤抖，两条腿悲惨地打着抖，趑趄而行。王耀朝伊万的方向迈步，即将完成第一步时就摔到地上磕红了膝盖。

 

王耀抬头看向王子和他那无动于衷的表情。他微弱地笑了笑，好像在说自己没事似的。感受着熟悉的刺痛，王耀双腿颤抖地站了起来。三小步。接着再度跌倒。又前进两步。然后跌倒。又是五步。接着再一次——

 

“走过来。”尽管目睹王耀的行路困难，但伊万的命令也是坚决的。

 

那个脆弱的身影正艰难地向他走来，伊万从未见过像他这般命运多舛之人。 _他一定是被神明诅咒了，_ 看着王耀又一次倒下的伊万这样想道。他在心里编了个关于王耀是如何变成这副模样的无聊故事。 _他为一未婚_ _先孕_ _的挤奶女工所生。他生来就十分漂亮，但比别的孩童迟钝了一点。因为什么也不懂，所以他吞下了其他小孩谎称可以食用的石头。从那以后他的声音就再也无法恢复原状了。至于他的腿，嗯，也许他是被一头奶牛踩过。_ 虽然伊万知道这些都不是真相，但他不知道真相能比这个故事好上多少。

 

伊万站起身，一言不发地走下了台阶。

 

王耀的腿摇摇晃晃的，不知该怎么控制住那些肌肉与神经。纵然站在平坦的地面上，但他的脚却像走在钢索上似地摇摇欲坠。王耀可以感觉到自己的双腿在宣告投降后即将撞上地毯；正如他所料，下一刻他的腿就不堪重负地崩溃了。然而，这一回他并没有摔倒在地。

 

两人的身体接触令王耀讶异，不过他没有缩回去。王耀柔软的嘴唇翘起，伊万又见到了那轻信的微笑。伊万的脸很近，王耀可以看清他的一根根眉毛。可以看到那淡紫的天空中隐藏着的各色阴影。几乎感觉不到伊万呼吸的温暖和放在他肩腿处的那双手的力量。作为一个居高临下看着他的人，伊万却在紧紧地抱着他。

 

把王耀抱起来简直毫不费力。虽然王耀身材纤细，可他的体重甚至比他想象的还要轻。伊万留意到王耀躺在自己怀里的时候，看上去显得更娇小柔弱了。身上的金属盔甲无法阻挡伊万感受王耀的体温。它可以保护他免受刀箭之伤，但阻碍不了那股激荡的热度渗进他的盔甲缝隙里。

 

“我只问你一次，而且我会看出你是否在对我撒谎。”伊万说道。 _接下来会发生什么取决于王耀的回答，说错一个字，他也许就活不到明天。_ 伊万蜷起放在王耀大腿上的手指。“你为何而来？”

 

王耀抚摩伊万的脸颊：“为了你。”

 

第一下碰触是火热的拂吻。当王耀的手轻抚过伊万的面颊来到嘴边，伊万渐渐察觉王耀的手是那样温柔。比徘徊于白色巨帆间的徐徐海风、召唤着帆船的蔚蓝海浪更温柔。温柔得令伊万无法摆脱他的抚触。 _把你的手拿开，_ 伊万想这么说， _否则，把你的所有穿戴都拿走_ 。伊万没有眨眼，他不知自己呼吸了没有。当他终于从肺中呼出一口气时，他的腿也终于动了。

 

伊万第一次不在乎那些囿于高墙内的一双双鼠目寸光的眼睛，任凭他们看着自己离开王座的背影。

 

门口的守卫们在王子抱着王耀走过他们身边时向王子躬身行礼。他们明白在伊万前往卧房时不要跟着他。

 

伊万加快了脚步，靴子踏在石砌地面上铮铮作响。王耀没有询问他们要去哪儿。即便他问了，伊万也不会浪费口舌回答他。侍女们忙不迭退到一边给伊万让路，垂着头不敢窥视那位紧挨着伊万胸口的美人。

 

回到寝殿，伊万屏退了守门的侍卫并命他通禀家人自己将缺席晚膳。他把王耀扔在橡木桌上，挤进对方岔开的双腿中间。伊万端详着王耀的脸，欣赏从眼睛到嘴唇，再到粘在颊边的头发的颜色。乌黑的发丝与苍白的皮肤形成了绮丽的对比，伊万将散发别到王耀耳后。他在王耀瞳仁中的倒影看起来并不友善，但王耀并未被吓退。不过，他的嘴唇确实在伊万啄吻着它们的时候轻轻颤了颤。

 

“那就让我见识见识你的本事吧。”

 

王耀正坐在标记有伊万的军队部署的地图上，但是伊万并不在乎那张纸是否会被浸湿损坏。

 

伊万揉捏着王耀的肩膀，感受着他的骨骼形状，同时提醒着王耀自己正处于谁的掌控之下。 _他的嘴唇味道还不错_ ，伊万想。 _有一点咸，柔软且丰满。_ 一团气息进入王耀口中，在他的喉间抹上了一层雄性的味道。王耀想闭上嘴巴却做不到。因为伊万正在拉扯着他的下唇。

 

现下发生的一切都令王耀目瞪口呆，伊万的话更是叫他困惑。他不明白伊万为什么在他的嘴唇上又推又扯的，不明白伊万为什么在他的两腿之间缓缓碾磨着腹股沟，也不明白伊万的手为什么那样用力地按在他身上。王耀撤离了自己的嘴，说道：“我……我不明白。”他的话音只勉强算得上耳语，但足够大到让伊万烦躁。

 

“不明白什么？”伊万冷声道，动也不动的王耀令他感到不耐也实在失望得很，“这不就是你想要的吗？你甘冒生命危险冲到我的马前来不就是为了踏进这间屋子？”

 

伊万不认为自己能从王耀那里收获任何有见地的发言，所以省了他回答问题的麻烦并将衣料从他身上撕了下来。

 

伊万注视着王耀，把手放在他的心脏上方。他的心率让伊万感到惊讶。“看，你明知道接下来会发生什么。”伊万说道，手下划圈刺激着那颗被困于手心的圆乳珠。他越是用劲，越能感觉到它在自己的手掌下面推挤。伊万垂眼看着它仅被撩拨几下就涨大了不少，得意地笑了笑。由最华美的颜料染成桃红色的圆润乳晕包围着挺立的乳头，使乳头在淡色的皮肤上显得更大更醒目。 _如果说伊万此前仍对王耀是男人这件事将信将疑，那么这些怀疑如今都消失了。_

 

伊万狠狠捏了它一下，似乎想要看看能否将王耀胸部的皮肉拽出来。“能用那张脸愚弄那么多人，你为自己而骄傲吗。”伊万从容不迫地说着，手上却不怎么安分，“可那些人不包括我。你以为你是谁？”

 

 _他以为自己是谁，能_ _得_ _此殊荣躺_ _在_ _他的床上？像他这种残废。_

 

伊万继续抚摸着王耀裸露的上身，摩挲着细滑的胸腹。 _他可能已有几天几个月没洗过澡了，_ 伊万想着，手上却贪求着无暇的肌肤，柔软又温暖，比初生婴儿的皮肤还光滑。 _他可能肮脏得怎么洗都洗不干净。_ 但是伊万没有把手从王耀身上拿下来的打算。他的皮肉有着恰到好处的份量，让人摸着感觉很舒服，多一分肉就糟蹋了王耀苗条的身材，而少一分肉对伊万来说就太瘦骨嶙峋，达不到同等的快感。

 

王耀仍旧是一脸困惑的表情。“不、不要。”王耀在伊万低头时结结巴巴地说道。尽管他想把伊万从自己胸口上推开，可是置于身侧的手臂和身体的其它部分一样动弹不得。“为什么……”王耀嘴唇颤抖，“不，伊万……听、听我说，你有——”

 

“收声，”伊万打断了他的话，一再听到那个声音使他恼火。“是 _殿下_ ，明白了吗？”伊万咕哝着，只专注于深深呼吸王耀身上的气味。

 

王耀身上有一股贱民的味道，伊万无法忍受死鱼和大海最糟糕的时节里那种难闻的气味。它没有浓郁到令人深恶痛绝，不过这提醒了伊万王耀确实是从鱼市过来的。伊万没有撇开脸，而是把鼻子抵在王耀的胸口中间，又吸了一口气。鼻尖撞上光滑的皮肤，伊万已经靠近到不能更近了，但他还想要更多。 _雨后的潮湿花园，新鲜湿润的土壤气息中夹杂着沾露带雨的鲜花香气。_ 伊万越是接近源头，就越确信有其他气味隐藏在外层之下。伊万闻了闻，使劲将脑袋贴上王耀的胸口。他必须确认自己想的没错， _内部_ 绝对散发着别的气味。如果那真是一种气味的话，伊万无法准确地描述它，那像是潮湿的花园，但远不止于此。

 

他此刻感知着自己的一呼一吸，每一次呼吸都吸收了王耀的一小部分。王耀的温热与令人沉醉的香气盘桓在伊万难以触及的某处。尽管如此，他仍是追寻着那股流转的香气，它近在咫尺，伊万能够想象它从皮肤里渗出来滴到他的舌头上。它有多触不可及，他就有多想留住它。

 

伊万感觉到王耀在反推着他的头，那隐秘的香气进一步显露，它的芬芳与鱼市的残留气味截然不同。

 

“从现在起，没有我给你明确的许可，不准张口说话。”

 

“伊万……”

 

王耀没有把话说完，一只手突然放在了他的喉咙上。

 

“我刚才说什么了？”伊万问道，眼里透着对王耀欲言之事全然漠不关心的神色。只当王耀不再多说半个字时，伊万才放开了王耀的喉咙，皮笑肉不笑地哼道：“这才乖。”

 

那两个渔民供称他们在王耀醒来后并没有玷污他。可伊万发觉自己难以相信当他们其中一人都已经握上王耀的双腿了还会就此罢手。想起这事伊万就极为不悦。他双手扶上王耀的大腿。 _他们碰过他这里吗？王耀看他们的眼神和现在看着他的眼神是相同的吗？如果他们斗胆向他撒谎……_ “我想我很快就会知道答案了。”

 

王耀的大腿和胸部一样光滑，不过更肉感一些。“躺下，”伊万指示道。他轻松举起对方的腿，检查了王耀身上最私密的部位。

 

下面那个小穴有着粉红色的边缘。藏在两只肥嘟嘟的臀瓣后面，当它们被掰开时，嫣红的洞就无处可藏了。称之为“洞”是不对的，因为那个开口仅是红肉中心的一个小凹点，就像花心储存花粉的地方。伊万仔细察看了一番，它看上去不像最近被人闯入过的样子。没有任何污点或划痕。也没有液体渗出。 _很好，_ 伊万想， _他不喜欢品尝别人剩下的东西。_

 

仿佛能感觉到那双淡紫眼眸里放浪形骸的意图，它更紧地瑟缩了一下。伊万不知自己硬了的性器能不能放得进去，甚至那个穴是否能撑到容纳龟头的围长。他想测试一下王耀穴口周围的肌肉柔韧度，不过他的两只手正托着王耀的腿。而且那双腿看起来一点儿力量都没有。伊万攥住并举起它们的时候，它们没有表现出丝毫抵抗的迹象；它们完全在伊万的掌握下移动，不论伊万将它们摆成多么不雅观的姿势。

 

躺在那张用线条与文字标记着由布拉金斯基王族统治的版图之上，王耀的身体是又一块即将被征服的领地。也许它结不出果实，但却拥有春天的留念。

 

伊万松开王耀的腿时，后者毫不迟疑地瘫倒了下来。少了伊万的触碰，以及响起的金属碰撞声让王耀靠着手肘好奇地去看伊万在做什么。王耀不知道伊万为什么要脱下铠甲，他歪了歪脑袋，瞪大眼睛看着伊万从裤子里掏出来的物件。

 

这只青筋起伏的巨物兀自挺立着。他的种子密实而蓄势待发，在粗糙不平的外皮底下沸腾。它的长度、形状、颜色，以及涨红着冒出一滴白浊的前端，这一切都异样得令王耀无法理解。看见它与认识它是两回事。而他不认识的事物太多了。当王耀被一把剑指着的时候，他并没有害怕，当他被戴上镣铐，被推着跪倒在王子面前的地上时，他也没有想过要离开伊万，即使他听得出来伊万很想让他惧怕自己。可是现在，王耀开始明白伊万想要的是什么了。

 

伊万注意到王耀一直盯着自己，尤其是自己露出的下体瞧，说道：“看什么，你的两腿间不也有一个。”他伸手去抓王耀的腿，可王耀推开了他。伊万对这一动作的反应并不宽容大度，他扇了一下王耀的大腿，强迫他的屁股从桌上抬起来。

 

伊万的性器直接滑过了那个小洞，摩擦在王耀的臀瓣内侧。王耀雪白的屁股十分柔软，伊万不禁在那里多磨蹭了几下，然后才敲开他的肉穴。伊万戳了戳王耀肛门周围柔软的肌肉，缓解着它们的紧绷感，令其习惯被按揉的感觉。龟头的周长比通红的穴口更宽，但那个洞被前液与从里往外漏的肠液润湿了。伊万要它变得更软更湿，这样一来他就可以把那个开口扩大到能适应自己。

 

他考虑过在把自己的性器埋进去之前插个什么东西在王耀体内扩张肠壁。他不想把手指放进这么脏的地方，而桌上也没什么东西可以插进肉洞里的。一支笔倒可以装得下，但伊万宁愿听到王耀因为他而淫叫，而不是因为一个没有生命的物体。 _差不多可以了。再来一次……或者两次……就快到了，他可以尝到那粉嫩的软塞后头的湿潮了。_

 

王耀脊背抽搐，那股折磨人的力量压迫着直到伊万开始挑逗它以前自己甚至都未曾发觉过的那个入口。从桌沿传来的噗嗞的水声比伊万说上任何话都更昭示着王耀的穴是如何被他的阴茎头部撑大的。

 

他的马眼进入王耀体内了，伊万一点点将龟头的其余部分推了进去。“你感觉到了吗？”伊万闭上眼睛，胸口在雄根上逐渐积聚的快感中喘息。“你知道那是什么吗？”伊万将王耀的腿拉得更开，露出王耀不由自主痉挛着挺立起来的分身，“你现在感觉到的只是我的阴茎最 _最_ 顶端的部分。没错，还有一大截没进去呢。”

 

濡湿的肉体带着诱人的柔软。把整只男根都埋进那迷人的紧致里听上去很吸引人，以至于伊万差点放弃了克制想直接贯穿王耀的肠管。他绷紧放在王耀大腿上的手。然而，他是不会急于求成的。

 

“ _我来这里是为了你，_ ”伊万模仿着王耀的话自言自语，嗤笑了一声，“下面没有阴茎塞着会寂寞吗？这么想让我进去啊。你可真幸运，我今天正想要大发慈悲呢。”

 

随着变宽的穴口滑过肿胀龟头的最后部分，长桌晃了一晃。水淋淋的分泌物顺着王耀的股间流下，滴在了羊皮纸上。

 

隐匿进王耀体内的每一块新的部分都被包裹在了非比寻常的温暖之中。肥厚多汁的穴肉紧密收缩，带着许多张小嘴吮吸那根伸长的入侵物表面的所有部位。只有天知道他想全根没入王耀深处的渴望有多强烈，但他不会一下子就全推进去的。不，他连一秒钟都不会放过王耀。他有一个更好的计划。伊万想让王耀感受被插入的每一个瞬间。想让他感受自己的每一部分，从最顶端直到精囊的起点。小腹的颤抖，咬紧牙关从嗓子眼里挤出的声音，都是王耀的身体内部正在发生着离奇变化的直觉反应。

 

王耀感觉体内的那根东西比之前看起来的还要大，他觉得自己可能会爆裂。好大好长，带着狰狞脉络的猩红，怒张的勃发咄咄逼人，它是不是真的在他身体里面？当王耀的内里被接连不断地扩张时，人类语言从他的脑海中消失了。每当王耀以为伊万已经完全进去了，又会有一点加入进来。它不应该在那里，伊万不应由那个地方进入他，王耀虽明知道伊万不会停止，却仍是低叫了一声：“ _停、停下……_ ”听上去仅像是一声啜泣，几乎听不清他说的什么。

 

伊万觉得王耀的低声呜咽与呻吟比他的真实声音悦耳多了。随着最后一推，他的囊袋碰上了王耀的皮肤。伊万弯起嘴唇，看着王耀是如何做到每分每毫地吞下自己的性器，仿佛他就是为此而生的。

 

他察觉到王耀在凝视着自己，于是说道：“好好看看我是怎么操你的。在我把你送回贫民窟之前，好好记住。”

 

当伊万拉着他的腿开始律动的时候，王耀的脑袋倒在了坚硬的桌面上。为进入王耀的身体耗费了那些气力，而现在他正从紧窄的甬道里往回撤。半途中再次冲了进去，前所未有地凶悍而残忍。撞击着力所能及的至高点。红肉感觉到肥硕的龟头在移远的时候安心地松弛了下来，然而它还未能缩回原来的大小就被再度侵犯。

 

伊万在王耀的身体里进进出出，而王耀就只是干躺在桌子上，由着伊万的性器在肉壁上来回碾磨。一开始，伊万还能感觉到两人肉体之间艰涩的摩擦；当他穿过王耀的直肠来到内部，冲撞的疼痛使他闷哼了一下。然而，随着一次次抽插，甬道被攻陷至屈服了。增多的淫液沿着甬道流下，润滑了早已经湿泞不堪的空间，减弱了两人身体结合产生的火热灼痕。

 

每一次抽插都比上一次更轻松。每一次，王耀贴着伊万的肠肉都感觉更加柔软。王耀那湿软的屁股一旦记住了他的性器形状便能让他轻而易举地挺入。不仅如此，后穴也在为接踵而至的贯穿做准备。

 

伊万十足享受着蹂躏王耀深处的感觉。可他不满意王耀那副一动不动的呆模样。 _他是在奸尸还是在操一个会呼吸的大活人，_ 伊万变本加厉地撞了一下王耀，令王耀唇间逸出一声呻吟。

 

“给我动。”伊万命令道，把性器推回王耀体内，“动一动你的屁股。你不是想取悦我吗？那就快点动啊，王耀。”

 

他的名字不是这么念的，但王耀仍是抖了抖暗色的睫毛。脖颈无力地转动，嘴巴张开又合上，他闭紧双眼试着按伊万所要求的去做。王耀不明白伊万为什么这样恶劣地在他体内移动，也不明白伊万说想让他动是什么意思。王耀试探性地把臀部向下推去，伊万猛地顶了一下，使他的腰被震得一晃。

 

“继续。”伊万注视王耀缓慢移动着的腰部曲线。不管王耀的身材看起来有多匀称，可他的动作实在狼狈得可笑。“把你的臀往右下边移，对，就那儿，保持这样，然后用力推这儿，现在……”伊万喘着粗气，“你感觉到了吗？” _伊万感觉到了。_ 王耀臀股的重量辗转在他的胯间，在性器周围收紧的肌肉，伊万能感觉到王耀的血肉正在同他熔为一体。前液喷洒在扭动的内壁上。

 

虽然最初那会儿王耀的动作没什么协调感，缺了几分风情，但随着每一刻的过去，他的臀股越来越熟悉伊万的攻势以及伊万想要的东西了。

 

“啊、啊啊……嗯……”王耀压不下呻吟了。他的腹部沐浴在从他自己身体里流出的一滩白色黏液里，伊万笼罩在他的上方，再次进入了他。屋内的温度、羊皮纸的质地、桌子的硬度，都从王耀混乱的头脑中消失了，只有伊万的性器，挺动在分开的双腿之间到肚脐处的热流，一下一上……，就是王耀所能感受到的一切。

 

而伊万所能感受到的一切是填进王耀温暖的深渊里的极致快感。王耀花了些时间才开始快速地律动他那优美的腰身来迎接每一次插入，不过他们一旦开始同时动作，伊万就再也无法阻止自己愈发强烈的欲望，想要王耀成为自己的人，让王耀的身体中不再流淌着血液而是他的精液。深红如血月，淹没在白色的精液里。伴随那最后一刻的想法，伊万在长桌的摇晃中射进了王耀的身体。

 

当他的精液倾注进颤抖的赤裸美人体内时，伊万已毫不在意王耀是个不值一文的跛子这件事了。 _低贱。肮脏。愚笨。可是非常……非常柔软。_

 

王耀的肠子被奔涌的精液烧灼着，洪流在他扭动臀股的时候淹没了他，考验着肉壁的弹性。王耀惊恐万状地感到它在体内游动，使他整个上身都烧了起来。汗珠热得似乎马上就会蒸发。伊万牢牢扣住王耀的大腿，不给王耀除了接受所有种子之外的任何选项。

 

_现在你终于引起了王子的注意，有一肚子的东西可以带回家了，你开心了吗？_

 

伊万释放完后，将性器从红肿的穴里掏了出来，看着浓厚的湍流从王耀屁股里溢出。精液没了堵塞一股股不停地往下流，在王耀身下的纸质地图上堆积了乳白的一滩。伊万没有意识到自己射了多少，直到看见已经流出来了的和还在继续漏出的精液量。伊万懒得多言，松开了王耀的双腿，它们如同瓷娃娃的肢体般死气沉沉地掉了下来。

 

伊万丢下躺在桌上的王耀，走开了几步。他应当叫人把王耀从他的寝殿里弄出去并清理干净他留下的脏乱痕迹。一袋金币应足以作为他陪寝的赏赐了，因为这比他在海滨妓院睡上一千个人能挣到的钱还多。

 

但伊万没有传唤任何人。他一言不发地背对王耀伫立着。

 

尽管伊万淡紫的眸子没有特别锁定什么东西，他的视野却在身后传来的一阵微弱的喘息声中变得模糊狭窄了。

 

“来人。”伊万叫道。见无人前来，伊万气冲冲返回桌边把王耀提了起来。他扛着王耀来到天篷床旁，将他扔了上去。

 

王耀的两条腿一直敞开在他面前，伊万插入他的后穴，那里令人心惊地被拓宽到与伊万的性器一般大，而穴口的水光淋漓早已浸湿了丝绸床单。伊万捣入王耀的速度比第一次快得多，擦过被精子撑肿的肉壁，驱赶着一股股白液从内部喷了出来。

 

性器偎依在王耀的身体里，伊万从正上方将脸贴上王耀的脸，刘海上淡金色的发丝垂在王耀的额头上。

 

“你究竟是何来历？说话。”

 

王耀回看向伊万，和那天早些时候看着马背上的伊万的神情一模一样。那双瞳仁中的金斑在拼写着伊万永远都看不见的东西。他没有眨眼。眼中没有畏惧，而是伊万无可企及的深沉的平静，不比悬挂于王座厅墙壁上的国王们逊色的高贵。就在伊万准备放弃等待对方的回答时，王耀将目光移向了一侧。

 

伊万转头去看王耀的视线落在了何处，可他只看到了一个露天阳台。在阳台之外，那片大海，漆黑如沥青，在降临的夜晚悄然翻涌。

 

 


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对 @LOTTIE~ (Lofter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分级：R18  
> 注意：含女装

_它上面还残留着他的气味。_ 伊万心不在焉地盯着手里的金币。勾勒出一条惊涛骇浪中的帆船的浮雕随着他略微倾斜金币侧面而熠熠生辉。

 

就在两天前的夜晚，它还在王耀湿润温热的身体里待过。那天王耀弄脏了床褥之后，伊万记得自己将一袋金币直接丢在了对方被精液打湿的裸体上。然而，王耀貌似对它们并无多大兴趣，当它们带着凉意落到他身上时，他仅是略扫一眼，随后便将视线转回到王子脸上。伊万从王耀大腿上捡起其中一枚，要王耀把它吞下去。他没想过王耀真的会照做，但事实证明他错了，王耀将嘴唇凑近，抿住了那枚金币。伊万意识到王耀竟天真至此，自己说什么就做什么，即刻让他把它吐了出来。

 

在阳光下更显耀眼夺目的金色吸收了透过敞开的窗户照进来的柔光。鸟啼声与楼下花园中侍女们的莺声燕语在飘远的思绪中化成了依稀的窸窣，记忆里王耀那双颜色奇异的眸子与伊万对视，用嘴从他手中取下了那枚硬币。

 

“您准备留他在身边多久？”托里斯瞄了一眼几乎没有留意西面最新情报的伊万。

 

伊万满不在乎道：“怎么，他惹了许多事吗？”

 

“恕臣直言，殿下，他并不属于这里。”托里斯直截了当说道。他能看出伊万对那位异国跛子感兴趣，那是个长相阴柔到诡异的奇怪男人。托里斯平时不会过问伊万的夜生活，但是关于王耀，或者更具体地说，关于王子虽未承认但确实被王耀所吸引了这件事引起了他的关切。

 

见伊万不置一词，托里斯继续道：“他无法理解最基本的指示。被调到厨房工作之后，我听说他连可食用与不可食用的东西都分不清。”

 

“那就去给他找点别的事做。”

 

“您认为应该分配给他什么样的任务？男人的还是女人的？”托里斯问道，第二个问题总算促使伊万抬起了头，“我明白殿下喜欢他，只不过——”

 

伊万哼了一声，将硬币放在桌案上。“你误判了。我对那个……残废没有那种感情。”他强调了那个称呼。提不出一个留王耀在此地的合理性令他格外郁闷。

 

托里斯虽将信将疑，却也无谓再作口舌之争。“那么请原谅臣的误解，我只想提醒殿下您眼前还有更严肃的问题。”

 

“那个混小子登上了王位这种消息不算出人意表。”伊万不以为意地一扬手，“世人皆知海湾定会落入琼斯的某个私生子手中。问题只在于，是其中的哪一个有种在背后刺了他们父王一剑。”

 

“那边的官方布告称是心脏病发作。”托里斯说道。

 

“心脏病发作？原来如此，那一定是毒杀了。”

 

“十有八九，”托里斯赞同道，“随着老琼斯的离世，我国与他们的同盟前途未卜。我们理当增派部队驻扎在边境。”

 

“你若觉得有必要，自行安排便可。”伊万应允，对现下的政事兴致缺缺，“听着，你太过杞人忧天了。一旦他们胆敢擅入我国领地，他们的王国便会毁于一旦。我们拥有七万名精锐将士的军队，两百艘战船，多过他们一倍。他们承担不起发动战争的代价。”

 

托里斯看得出伊万不想再谈下去了。的确，在军事实力方面，他们的王国是无可匹敌的。但低估敌友亦非明智之举。潮汐在变化，布拉金斯基老国王的日渐衰弱意味着伊万自己的加冕仪式再过不久便要举行了。伊万也许并无开疆拓土与征服外域领地的意愿，可并不代表其他玩家亦然。就在今天早上，他接到了一只来自西边的渡鸦。尽管目前尚未得到证实，但倘若内容属实，那就意味着他们已经有所行动了。

 

“还有另外一事……”

 

他还未能将传闻告诉伊万，大门就被人推开了。

 

伊万在坐椅上向后一靠。当那一袭飘逸的衣料带着柔和的橘色映入他的视网膜，他的神色变得冷硬，掩盖了眼中一闪而过的情绪。换作是其他任何人，伊万会宽恕他的不告而入；身穿侍女衣服的那人直到伊万同他办完事之前都离不开这个房间了，伊万那僵硬的嘴唇线条仅是此事的其中一个预兆。

 

托里斯纵使并不对王耀抱有似伊万那般昭然若揭的迷恋，不过他仍是管住了自己的视线，没让它在王耀身上逡巡太久。天晓得伊万是出于何种原因让他穿上了如此不像话的衣裳，托里斯瞅了瞅二人，心想道。无怪乎有些侍卫依旧以为王耀是个女人。

 

托里斯无须等待伊万命他退下，也无须观看王耀颈子上那些红痕的形成过程。“殿下若无其它要事相商，请容臣告退。”托里斯垂首退了出去。

 

大门在王耀身后合起，剩下他单独与王子共处一室。他小心翼翼地回看向伊万，伊万自然也未曾把注意力从他身上移开，即便隔着一段距离，王耀也能看见两道紫罗兰色的光在上下打量着自己。他又做错什么事了吗？王耀试着对伊万微笑，可伊万却没有回他一个微笑。

 

“你端着那东西摔倒了几次？”

 

王耀低头看向手里那盘伤痕累累的水果。登上楼梯并把所有滚下托盘的水果捡回来花了他一些时间。无论他怎么努力用衣料擦去污迹也全都是白费力气。面对伊万的问话，王耀摇了摇头。

 

“没有？哦，是吗？你是说经过——多少？十九年之后你终于学会走路了吗？”伊万嘲笑道，“好吧，我相信你。到这里来。”伊万说道，拍了拍自己的大腿，“我不想看见你跌倒一次，而且最好别让一粒葡萄从托盘上掉下来。”

 

伊万明知王耀的能力极限却如此要求对方或许并不公平，然而他并不同情一个进门对自己连一句“殿下”的问安都没有的人。好吧，虽说伊万确实记着自己特地嘱咐过对方未经他允许不准说话，但那也不能作为他在王位继承人面前失礼的借口。

 

“听见我刚说的话了吗？”

 

伊万不必听见王耀的回答，他更喜欢看到王耀合上嘴动身子。轻盈的绸缎宛如流水般飘荡，隐隐透出王耀的腿形。 _他知道底下的那双腿是何模样，那两条大腿又有多白。_ 王耀腰间系着一条腰带，令臀股在纤弱的步态中显而易见地摇摆。他的双臂与肩膀暴露在所有人的视线当中，覆盖在身上的橘色烘托出他温暖的肤色。纵使王耀欠缺可以形成胸部曲线的饱满双峰，但那些衣褶优雅地编织了一片绮丽的幻象，唤起一个男人的联翩浮想。

 

无论从状态、性质、形式上，这都并非出于伊万的变态癖好。他见过唯一穿裙装的男人就是舞台上的宫廷小丑或侏儒。他的初衷并不包括让王耀作为新侍女招摇过市这一条。至少一开始不是。伊万向王耀释放了压抑的欲望一整夜后的头一个早晨，他给对方穿上了一套普通的仆人衣服。衬衣和长裤之类。他不讨厌王耀穿着那一身的样子，不过他觉得侍女穿的衣服更适合王耀。再说，他穿成那样自己肏起来也更方便。

 

即使不在场，伊万也能想象得出当王耀穿着那件裙装，稍有失衡便会跌倒，步履蹒跚地走过长廊的时候，人们眼中的好奇、诧异、惊叹与困惑。他们大概会在心底发出疑问，为什么像他这种人会被允许污染宫廷重地，而当王耀跌跌撞撞地前行，背部弯到恰好将别人的注意力引至他的屁股上时，这个问题的答案可以在他的臀股弧度中得到解答。

 

正如伊万所料，王耀的身体朝着他的方向倒了过去。要是他迟了一刻没来得及让自己重新站稳，那些葡萄必定会从托盘上掉出来。王耀挺直发抖的双腿。几缕乌黑的长发扫过肩头，不带缠结与干泥巴的发丝好似纺车上的丝线，轻碰在他微张的唇边。

 

下嘴唇的天然光泽与他脸上的容光相得益彰，双颊与眼底蕴含着秋季绯红琥珀的万千世界。

 

_谁让他长成那副模样的。_

 

王耀一步步靠近伊万。令伊万讶异的是，托盘上没有掉下任何东西。王耀将它放在桌案上，似乎对自己的成就感到欣喜；见伊万仍是一脸不为所动，他脸上的笑容减褪了半分。王耀没有退下，而是一手抓着桌沿，艰难地向伊万走过去。由于他一直没把那些散发拢起来，发丝拂过他的脸庞。凌乱却诱人。王耀的手缓缓向前挪，在一条腿碰上伊万膝盖的时候停了下来。这时候的王耀已经几乎站不直了。他全身倚靠在桌边上，双腿再过片刻便会投降。

 

_谁准你这样看着我了。_

 

伊万烦躁地叹了口气，一把拽过王耀，让他坐在自己的膝上。

 

“你真是什么也做不好。”伊万说道，双臂搂住王耀的上半身，警告对方别乱动。 _王耀完全被封锁在他的臂弯里，腰身比他想象的还要纤细。_ “你一走路就会摔倒。”伊万一边说，一边用手在橘色绸缎上四处游走。王耀在伊万的抚触下不自在地扭动身子，伊万口中的气息刺激着他后颈上的爱痕，伊万的手在摸索着他难以抗拒的部位。

 

王耀身着的衣裙太薄，伊万无法不感觉到对方紧实的屁股正摩擦着他那昂扬的雄根。王耀的臀瓣之间顶着一块肿胀，不适感令他扭了扭臀。他所不知道的是，自己的动作只会导致那根越发深入他股间的勃起变得更硬。

 

“你干不了下人的活儿。你不会做饭擦地。”伊万的话音里不含丝毫怜悯，就像他在王耀脖颈处印下的亲吻一样刻薄。他不耐烦地转而去解那条吊着衣裙的绑带；距离他上一次接触那淫荡的肉体与裸肤已经过去半天了。“当然了，你也不会读书写字。”伊万推开了王耀试图阻止他解开会把胸部暴露出来的带子的那只手。

 

衣料落在王耀腰际，恰好在肚脐处层层堆叠。两颗玫瑰色的蓓蕾，圆润如四月最大颗的泪滴，充溢着乳香味。王耀的上衣才刚被除去，它们就再次因伊万的双手与外界隔绝。

 

“说真的，你到底会什么？”伊万问道，却并不期待一个明确的回答。

 

王耀感受到伊万低沉的嗓音渗透他的毛孔，同时那双大手捏紧了他光裸的身躯。揉捏爱抚着展露无遗的放荡的美。王耀身上没有哪一处是伊万还没碰过的，原本第二夜他就该腻味了，然而此刻他却依然在做这种事。

 

王耀扭头转向伊万，小声说道：“我可以回避你，但我还不能离开。”

 

“我没让你说话。”伊万对王耀的恳求充耳不闻，那刺耳的声音让他皱起了眉。它听上去比他记忆中的还要糟糕透顶。“你唯一可以开口的时候就是做这种事的时候——”王耀无需猜测他指的是什么，因为伊万已攫获了他的双唇。

 

王耀也许是为他带来了水果，可是伊万真正想尝的是他那蘸满成熟甜香的唇瓣。质地柔嫩得像是他与妹妹小时候爬过的杏树上长着的杏子。不同于任何水果的果肉，伊万不能咬破那丰满的唇肉，因此他可以尽情咀嚼那份柔嫩，用舌头品尝它的汁液。

 

探入王耀的口中如同探入他的另一个穴那般轻而易举，伊万默然想着，在王耀唇上变本加厉地辗转。他感觉得到王耀在回吻他，竭力迎合着他的节奏，尽管明显不得其法。 _真是个恬不知耻的傻子，_ 伊万一边想着一边用舌头缠住王耀的舌头，卷绕着让两片舌头之间不留一丝空隙。相互交换在两边的津液使摩擦的水声更加湿濡响亮。 _有进步，起码他现在移动嘴唇的方式是正确的。_ 虽然伊万看得出王耀在试图效仿他所教的做法，但那并未在伊万的粗暴中引出一点怜爱，而仅是让他更想撕裂王耀。

 

王耀的脸颊在伊万撤回嘴时红得冒烟。氧气不足使他有些恍惚，双唇远远分开，在被挤压的刺痛下轻颤。

 

他们挨得很近，彼此均能在紫丁香与琥珀的瞳仁中看见自己的倒影。 _王耀难道不知自己张着嘴，口水顺着下巴流下来的模样有多好笑吗？托里斯说的对，没道理继续留着这个低能儿，随便哪个妓女都能比他做得更好。_ 可是……伊万喜欢看着王耀呼吸他的氧气的样子。他还能看见自己的倒影背叛了他的内心想法，他的眼中满是赤裸裸的欲望。驱使着他将手指陷入王耀肉体深处的欲望。

 

“你一无是处。”

 

伊万一把抓起王耀的裙子，向上直拉到能看见王耀裸露的臀瓣为止，白皙、光滑、弹性十足的嫩肉。他的精液已被清洗干净，看上去一如伊万当初第一次将他据为己有的时候那样诱惑。伊万摸索着裤头，急躁地拿出苏醒的性器，撸了几下顶端，好让前液能作为王耀屁股的润滑剂。

 

“嗯嗯……！”王耀的入口，几天之前他甚至不知其存在的后穴被龟头刺入，即便这远非他的第一次，可他还是发出了一声惊呼。“啊、啊……”王耀挣扎着想从伊万腿上起来，但伊万放在他腰上的双臂搂得很紧。他早该记住两人无论做任何事都会导向这种结果。也许正因为他记得伊万那里有多大，才害怕得想奋力挣脱。

 

性器顶端埋在王耀的臀瓣中，伊万压制了王耀的行动，把他禁锢在自己的雄根恰好能感受那个湿润开口的地方。王耀打在他胳膊上的手比伊万预想的重了些，拍打摇晃着他的手臂，然而伊万不予理睬，强行把王耀拉了回来。

 

任何人都能轻易掀起王耀的裙摆从背后干他，而他甚至不会知道对方是谁。想到有多少男人会看着王耀踉跄的身影这样意淫，伊万感觉有些恼怒。要撬开他那松软的肉穴、用那具身体最渴望的阴茎打开内壁、填满他的每一寸的确易如反掌。

 

用“渴望”这个词没有错，他的红肉顺畅地分开以适应伊万的雄根形状。滑腻的液体在贯穿肠管的压迫刺激之下从臀股下面流出。半透明液体的气味与他身上散发出的天生香气交混，改变了空气的色调。春季的甜美花朵浸没在水下，叶片与花瓣化作鲜红色；他微不可察的喃喃细语、低垂的下颌、咬着下唇的贝齿在气泡中注满了荷尔蒙。王耀收不住下身汩汩流出的汁液，感受那持续的排液比接纳那根硬挺的分身更令他羞窘，可他无法阻止自己体液的分泌，它们没完没了地溢出饱和的洞穴。

 

“这到底是什么东西。”伊万没有忽略正从王耀体内排出的水量，“你这是怎么了，”伊万进一步调侃王耀，将头靠在美人优雅的肩上，“一个男人不该如此，你赞同吗？”避开橘色织物之下的凸起，伊万玩弄着那两粒肿胀的乳头，好像在试图挤出与湿淋的后穴一样多的汁水来。而并没有液体喷出的事实引得他加重了手上的力道。

 

王耀不置可否，他轻声呻吟着，嗓音潮润。王耀对人类男性了解多少？他可能了解不多，但他想知道自己的下身吞下那样一根巨柱到底对不对，他的内部是不是生来就该被充塞扩张到极限，连皮肤外层都鼓胀起来，以及他是否该因为扎在自己屁股上的粗糙毛发而仓惶无措。

 

“我在问你， _你赞同吗？_ ”伊万在座位上挪动了一下，他知道哪怕最轻微的动荡都足以使王耀产生反应。他的性器翻弄着收缩的肠壁，湿滑的声响大得令人难堪，但那只是王耀喉咙里发出的淫浪振颤的陪衬。

 

王耀紧抿着嘴，点点头作为回应。他的顺从被报以结肠内一插到底的又一次顶弄。

 

伊万感到勃发的顶端挖进软组织里的一瞬间，更多的水被排出了紧窄的甬道。尽管伊万的性器已完全隐进了王耀的身体里，可他还想更加深入那温暖的私室，探索王耀体内的每一个角落，就像他对王耀的外部所做的那样。王耀光裸的后背紧贴在伊万的胸口，压在光滑的皮肤上的纽扣令他发痒难受，但伊万不会放开桎梏。

 

伊万低头看着被困在自己手中的肿胀乳头，即便他把衣服重新提起来披回王耀身上，那两颗肥肿乳珠的形状在布料底下也将无所遁形。

 

“别给任何人看这些部位，明白吗？”伊万无法抗拒这份强烈的占有欲，自己对这个下等人的执着。

 

那两粒粉色的凸起在他乳白的皮肤上十分显眼，从垂落肩头的长发里探了出来。他平坦的腹部正等着被潮水般的种子填满。只有王耀的双腿仍被薄布覆盖着，于是伊万把它们全都提到了臀部上面。那两条雪白的大腿对于一个很可能是从烂鱼的恶臭中出生的人来说也过于干净了。

 

他随时可以抛弃王耀，但在他做此决定之前，王耀的每一段肢体与呻吟，连残废的部分都是属于他的。

 

“除了我，别向任何人掰开你的屁股。”伊万严厉地重申道，在王耀体内有力而稳定地挺动，“听清楚了吗？”

 

王耀支离破碎的呜咽是两人的身体在一同律动的时候他唯一需要听见的声音。一旦他进入了他的身体，保持静止不动就是天方夜谭。可能是因为热烈的温度包围着、从上到下舔舐着他的男根，也可能是因为生涩的甬道在用那柔嫩得令伊万想将牙齿埋进去的软肉拥裹着他，还可能是因为他双颊上缀着的仿佛星座般璀璨的一片片玫瑰色，就在他那双沉静而富含感情的眸子下方燃烧。

 

他已经是个跛子了，但伊万想把他直操到失去四肢所有知觉为止。

 

“啊……唔、啊……伊万……”意识到自己又一次拂逆了王子，脱口而出对方的名字时，王耀脸上迅速闪过一阵不安。他记着伊万有多不喜欢听他这种说话声音，他认出、记住了当自己叫出他的名字时，他那双紫色虹膜里的光是如何搅乱了的。无论那仅仅是一声呢喃或者甚至更轻的声音。

 

上一次他开口道出伊万的名字时，他被勒令绝不可再犯。伊万说他会如何处置自己来着？两人的嘴唇相互凑近，王耀试着回想起来，却被腹中的一顶打断了。

 

“嗯……！”他抓住伊万的手，身体里的巨棍抵着他的内脏猛然一推。顶端深埋在身体中心的那股力量让王耀觉得自己会从伊万腿上掉下去，不禁将手指扣进对方指缝里握紧。炽热的感觉蔓延向四周。

 

所有的低吟声都令伊万的手更用力地按在王耀身上，光是那些无言的媚叫就可以使任何从上了锁的大门边上经过的男人热血往腰腹下面涌，但如果他们能吸一口王耀那调融了汗液的清香，他们就会明白为何他的身子被下流地固定在伊万的腹股沟上了。王耀湿漉漉的臀股皮肤底下的软垫带来肉鼓鼓的手感，让伊万欲罢不能。他能栩栩如生地描绘出那对浑圆软肉随着肉壁上的每一下抽插而颤动的样子。伊万在亲吻着王耀的锁骨时想， _他过去的生活不可能全都那么悲惨，是谁抚养了王耀这么些年，让他身上所有的_ _皮_ _肉都长得恰如其分的。_

 

“说服我留下你。”

 

能令即便是最勇猛的士兵也会心生惧意的声音低沉地响起，带着权力与支配振荡，伊万的话音勾画着王耀天鹅般的脖颈轮廓，确保王耀能感受到每个字的分量。

 

“为何我要把你这百无一用的瘸子留在我的城堡里，嗯？你知道别人都怎么看你我的吗？”伊万的手滑下王耀的大腿，那根痉挛的挺立沾在橘色料子上的污痕渐渐扩大，他却不闻不问，只爱抚着那两条长腿最丰腴的根部。赤裸的双腿在他的腿上厮磨。“若是放任你这种人败坏我的名声，那我还怎么当好一位君主？”

 

“我会……啊、啊……回、回避……你……”王耀似乎这样说道，虽然他说的话在呻吟与两人肉体碰撞发出的水声里难以分辨。

 

“你把这叫做回避我？”伊万嗤笑一声。“看看你坐在谁的腿上呢。”他说道，视线粘在覆了一层光泽的泛红肌肤上。

 

他早该厌烦肏这个穴了。头一次上王耀，他可以将之归咎于单纯的好奇，需要检验对方是否真是男的。第二次上他只是图方便，因为床上那个黑发美人就躺在他的身边，新一天的熹微晨光落在他的脸侧，照亮他闭起的眼睑。可是现在呢……伊万想不出把王耀紧拥在怀里的一个好理由。在王耀体内的律动停顿了片刻，伊万将嘴唇贴上王耀的耳垂。

 

如果他的手、他的性器都离不开王耀，那就干脆将他肚里的空间彻底霸占。 _随别人说去吧。他是王储，他可以为所欲为，想上谁就上谁。_

 

“你不想回到那个脏污之地去，可你做不了任何最基本的工作，所以你要么起身走出那道门，再也别让我看见你的脸，要么……”感受着王耀发热的皮肤，伊万知道王耀明白他想要什么，“……抬起屁股，自己动。”

 

王耀试着从杵在中央的坚挺肉柱上抬起屁股，噬骨的疼痛随之从臀部传到膝盖。大腿不受控制的颤抖应和着左胸口里的动荡，蜜液顺着深色脉络滑下，那根有着惊人尺寸的性器根部慢慢显露出来。王耀撇着嘴，因剧烈的摩擦蹙起了眉，他与伊万之间的空隙被一根粗棒连结，但至少算是有空隙了。

 

“啊……”热意在王耀身体中奔涌，令他止不住自己嗓子里发出的叫声。当他放下后臀，再次一口吞下那根勃发，他的双颊热得比任何时候都厉害。

 

王耀看不到伊万的脸，但他庆幸自己不用面对伊万，当他在为这种情形之下自己的表情感到羞耻不已的时候。“呜……啊、啊……”王耀的后穴一动，一个几乎和他的呻吟声同样大的滑腻声音就响了起来。

 

伊万不用去看王耀的脸也能知道他的眼睛嘴巴都在做些什么细微表情。他上过他太多次了，足够他掌握这些小细节。

 

王耀接连陪寝了好几夜却仍难以配合他的律动，这在伊万看来一目了然。王耀的动作慢吞吞的，臀部的每一次行动都是在犹豫不决当中执行的。然而正是这种不紧不慢上下套弄他的性器的节奏显摆着王耀那媚惑的身姿。

 

王耀仰起脖颈，长发垂下脊背，墨色发丝伴着唇间的低哼声摇曳，一缕缕发丝盖住了被填满的后股，仿佛如此便可减弱他发出的颤栗声音。伊万抓起一把王耀的头发，自下往上舔过他的后颈，感受王耀缩紧了包围着他的内里，舌尖扫过从王耀皮肤中渗出的水分。伊万攥紧王耀的头发，不给他任何躲闪的机会。

 

伊万无法想象这具赤裸身躯为除他以外的任何人而动。不，他可以想象到那只被他的勃发撑开的通红穴口被不止一根阴茎满足，他可以看到男人们为了尝尝这肉乎乎的屁股而排起长队，发狂地想要挖进去，就算那处早已被另一根性器所占据。成批的种子会一股接一股地喷出来，流淌在他的腿部曲线上，犹如四溅的生蜜，为引人注目化成了白色。当他抬起一片狼藉的大腿，投来短暂一瞥，略带不知所措的脸上泛起胭脂般的红晕，从内部抽出的巨茎使他轻叹一声。而纵使天生浸染着催情药，但他极慢的动作令任何人都以为自己会是那个为他开苞的幸运儿。他正在做的一切都牵引着伊万愈发沉沦。

 

_注视他，倾听他的呻吟，感受他。每一秒都在延长。_

 

他无法想象王耀为除他以外的任何人而动。

 

“快点，”伊万说道。他的嘴唇再一次蹭过王耀的后颈。

 

两个字道不尽掠过伊万心间的全部念头，但他想不出自己还能说些什么。“再快点……妈的，我叫你快点……”话语里的狂热与两具身体相连之处放大的温度别无二致。

 

伊万咕哝一声将抓在手里的头发扯向一旁，使王耀的脖子直朝他扭过去。王耀那双发红的、惊讶地睁圆了的大眼睛一映入眼帘，他便皱起眉头，将被含着的勃起径直往殷红内壁上捅。王耀被突如其来的挺动吓了一跳，想把头从伊万面前转开却未果，伊万执拗地揪着王耀的头发让他面对自己。他的双唇樱桃般红艳，在轻盈的吐息中变得柔软，在伊万复又戳刺进去时微撇了一下。异物撞击着王耀被贯穿的穴肉，令更多肠液与前液顺着肠子往低处流。伊万想看到王耀的下眼睫被濡湿得像他的肛口涌出的浓液那样多。

 

他在王耀体内的每一次抽送，力道的大小与每次抽插之间的间隔，都明晃晃地表现在王耀那酡红的面容上，以及喉咙虽在战栗呻吟、嘴巴却仍尽力闭合的徒劳尝试里。

 

 _既然你_ _完全不知羞耻为何物_ _，那就好好看着我把你操个十遍八遍的吧，_ 伊万带着冷酷无情的目光心想道。他反复捣入王耀腹中最深处，凿开自己的种子即将安家的通道。 _怎么，你喜欢这样吗？_ 他将额头抵上王耀的额头，不算温柔，却近乎深情。 _你不是很想要吗？那就向我袒露吧……向我袒露你的一切。_

 

他知道王耀是个无知的贱民，恬不知耻到即便张开了双腿也能带着明亮的眼神无辜地仰视自己身上的人。可是，伊万未曾想到王耀会出其不意将嘴伸过来吻他。

 

伊万的唇角在王耀轻贴着他的时候翘了一下。柔软的嘴唇抚摩、吮吸着那两片第一次向他示范如何接吻的嘴唇。他的舌头压在伊万的牙齿上，他的嘴在爱抚着他，似乎想获得回应。“唔嗯……”王耀分开双唇含住伊万的嘴，让自己的嘴唇内侧磨蹭着伊万，把嘴唇合上，而后再度张开。他那双漂亮的眼睛罔顾伊万无声的命令而紧闭了起来，不过伊万乐意饶他一次。伊万一开始攫获、采撷、索取那两片丰润的唇瓣，氧气就再难以找到入口。

 

“伊、伊万……嗯……”他的名字在两人亲吻的间隙里被悄声叫出。伊万一直都不喜欢听到他的声音，但他可以再饶他一次。伊万啃咬着王耀的嘴唇，意在留下咬痕，加重了在王耀体内的律动。

 

每次伊万感觉到穴肉在他的雄根上剧烈压缩到彼此血肉相融，他就更狠地吻住王耀。除了淫乱的内壁那令人上瘾的触感之外，伊万还能感受到漫溢的水润滑着灼烧的表层。他已经在穴内冲刺了太久，久到令内部弯曲变形，被重塑成他的粗长的形状，而那过量的汁水让他不狠狠多操弄王耀几遍简直都成了一种罪过，因为那内壁几乎是在邀请他灌入可能怀上他的子嗣的机会。他不必担心王耀会怀孕，自己也不会成为哪个熊孩子的父亲，所以没有什么能阻止他冲进正好嵌合在他怀里的这具身体。

 

伊万如果不是忙着与王耀的唇舌纠缠的话，他就会提一嘴王耀的臀律动得有多快了。他不介意对方的唾液味道，当他们的肉体在王耀内部碾磨碰撞，它变成了一种比酒液更令人陶醉的滋味。 _见鬼了。_ 伊万不知道自己在往哪里撞，也不知道自己的长枪进了有多深，但是他在里面待得越久，一股难以言喻的邪火就越是刺激着他。这股邪火并非植根于情感；它是纯粹生理上的。野火很危险，但它完全比不上燃烧扭曲着他的肌肉的烈焰。他可以带着这股邪火在战场上斩杀一个又一个男人，可是房间里和他在一起的只有另一个男人。

 

 _对了，他正在干一个男人。_ 伊万的手，如今置于王耀湿透的大腿下方，惩罚似的揉捏肉感的部分。他的整根性器被掩埋在蠕动的甬道里，顶端硕大的龟头鞭笞着湿滑的内壁，将肠管拉伸得更大，尽管光是容纳那根躁动的巨物就已令它鼓涨起来了。

 

“啊哈……嗯嗯……啊、啊啊……！”当伊万终于放开他的双唇，让空气重新回到他的肺腔里，王耀颤抖着发出高声的喘息，伴着椅子在两人重压之下拖长的嘎吱声。

 

 _他想让整个城堡的人都听见他被干屁股时的叫声吗？_ 伊万想道，吸附的湿热使他喑哑地低哼了一声。 _他要是再大声点儿，连海岸上的渔夫都能拿他的呻吟声自慰了。_

 

 _可他们就算能听到他的声音又如何，他们不是那个贯穿他、把他的臀推得上下摇摆、享受着他那丰腴的臀瓣磨蹭在自己膝上的愉悦、让汗水在他发间流连的人，_ _而他们也绝非王耀挂在嘴边的人_ _。_ 伊万那氤氲着欲望的瞳仁放出热切的光芒，比斜照进窗户的阳光更强烈。 _只有他，布拉金斯基王子，而非其他任何人。_

 

没有人可以碰王耀。伊万不在乎王耀摔倒了怎么办，他不准任何人把他扶起来抱在怀里，因为他不想看到王耀天真地眨着眼睛，嘴唇温和地扬起那个他再熟悉不过的笑容。 _那是属于他的，只属于他一个人的。_

 

王耀的裙摆被提到了大腿上方，伊万因此得以欣赏他那白皙光裸的双腿全貌。王耀的腿摸上去和身体其他部位一样细腻光滑，在每次被顶入下腹时簌簌地打抖。前几夜他在王耀身上留下的印记已经消褪了。由于两人的肉体厮磨，当原始的热情点燃他的理性，伊万没有思考为什么污迹与红痕会在如此之短的时间内消失不见了，他只知道自己想看到那两条长腿再度被白液的痕迹、他的手印和齿印弄脏。然而这并非他想要的全部。

 

王耀的腰比伊万所见过的任何男人都更纤细，他身上有太多地方可以误导别人以为他那细瘦的腰腹能够孕育胎儿。虽然那是无法实现的事，但想象王耀体内有个不存在的子宫比相信他那纤弱的身子能承受住肠管中的蹂躏要来的容易。

 

 _他是怎么把自己的分身装进那样小的腰身里的？_ 仿佛能被他徒手折断的腰正在承受着他永无止境的、为将种子填满对方每个部分的抽插。王耀体内被他那勃起到极致的性器占领，照说不应该还有余下的空间了，但王耀两股之间张开的粉穴一遍遍证明了它可以咽下每一滴被射进去的精液。 _他之前已经见识过了，可他想要重温当王耀堕落的内里被一簇簇白色授精的时候，他的腰线有多么迷人。_

 

这个季节是不会使王耀口呵白气的，但伊万仍是看到了从他分开的唇间呼出雾蒙蒙的气体，消散在于绽放的薄暮中泛光的点点汗珠旁边。

 

伊万环着王耀的腰，他需要感受王耀的方方面面，需要像感受他的肠壁表面那样亲密地感受他的皮肤外层；当他在他体内迎来高潮时，他需要确信自己拥有了王耀的每个部分。从尿孔里倾泻而出的精子冲进了甬道的剩余部分。王耀顷刻之间变了脸色，从惊愕到不敢置信再到逐渐接受，激起了两颊上的红霞。一声压抑的尖叫在王耀喉间颤动，他的双腿在伊万身上抽搐着扭了几下。

 

伊万本可呵斥王耀，让他少乱动，可是在按捺良久后释放的畅快之中，他的舌头也不听使唤了。他的精华流遍王耀的身体，而尽管王耀被他直接禁锢在下体处，但他仍能察觉到那些漏出的液体源源不绝淌在他湿答答的腿上。蕴藏于王耀肌肤里的香气是他唯一在意的味道，随着越来越多的精液被注入王耀体内，他只能闻到那种香气了。它无可动摇的吸引力既迷人、令人沉醉，而又危险；它在蛊惑伊万彻底填满他，直到即便是略微挤压也能使乳白的液滴渗出他的毛孔。

 

尽管王耀不是女人，但伊万确信他的身体是为囤积精子而造的。曾经和他一起过的任何女人，甚至妓女，都不能像这个男人一样在肚子里容纳过多的精液，也没有一人能给予他哪怕接近此刻在王耀的身体里射完一发的满足感。

 

王耀在最后一股精液进入肠管时已经止住了呜咽。他轻喘着气，似乎忘记了该如何用鼻子呼吸。他的眼睛向下扫过依旧紧抓着自己的一双手。就像那根偎依在他血肉里的性器一样，那双强劲的手看起来暂时没有离开他的打算。一束透亮的金色的自然光使伊万手上的金色细绒毛变得更为醒目。原来这就是人类男性的手和他这一类的手的区别，王耀想道。那只是一个无聊的小细节，却足以使他隐隐露出一个微笑。

 

 _水果要是早就摔烂了，_ _他就不该再把它们带过来_ _。_ 头靠在王耀肩上，伊万望了一眼桌上的托盘。 _不过就算王耀没有摔了它们，不消多时它们也定会腐烂，因为他在见到那片橘色丝绸织物的那一刻起就对它们不感兴趣了。_

 

_他可以将任何人揽在膝上，但可笑的是，他养在身边的却是一个低贱的残废。一个长着漂亮脸蛋和能干的屁股的低贱残废。_ _仅此而已_ _。_

 

他拉起堆在王耀臀上起皱的丝绸，它被王耀自己的种子与汗液弄得发粘。伊万默不作声将裙子的系带重新系好。这不是他身为王储应做之事，但是既没有人目击他的举动，他也不认为王耀知道该怎么自己穿好衣服。

 

这件衣裳很适合王耀，但伊万不想再看到他穿这一身了。“你这样笨手笨脚的，当不了侍女。自从来到这里你一件事都没做好过。知道我收到了多少有关你的怨言吗？就算我令他们把你调来专门服侍我，你也只会是个妨碍。”他说道。

 

在他的下一句话出口之前有足够的时间供王耀说话，然而王耀缄口不言。他已经把能说的话都说了，可伊万从来没有听进去过。此外，他还能感觉到自己体内的那东西在彼此共鸣的心律中变得越发硬挺了。

 

“你要想待在我的宫殿里只有一条路可以走。”伊万说道。他接下来要说的话的确将会很荒谬，光是想想就觉得可笑至极。在长久的停顿中，他用手指拨弄着王耀的乌黑发丝。 _如他这般乌黑的头发十分罕见，_ 伊万思忖着珍珠或红宝石适不适合他。 _珍珠衬他柔和的面容，红宝石则衬他那洋溢的温暖。像他这种卑微之人戴上那些不会好看的，但伊万想知道是否真是如此。_

 

“成为我的情妇。”

 

伊万在手指上卷绕起一缕黑发，看着它好似流水般散开。 _王耀，他的情妇。_ 伊万认为他不讨厌这个词听起来的感觉。

 

“你知道那是什么意思吗？不知道？好吧，其实很简单，连你都能懂。”腰腹处的热意从未曾远离。无法熄灭的热望开始连同青筋凸起的表皮一道膨胀。

 

“我会随时随地干你。你无须做任何事，只要闭上嘴把腿张开就好。这双腿甚至没法正常行走，不过你至少可以打开它们。你知道怎么做，对吗？”即使已经有液体溢出了王耀被塞满的穴口，但伊万可以预见到自己将连续射进他的身体里，直到有人前来询问错过了射箭练习的王子的下落为止。

 

伊万听得见王耀的身体核心处发出的湿腻声响。“不管你是累是病，你都要心甘情愿为我奉上你的身体。我的床将是你每天待得最久的地方。没有我的吩咐，你就得老实待在那儿，含着我的，而不是其他任何人的种子。知道什么是妓女吧，如果你想留下来，那就是你。你会成为我的情妇，我的专属妓女。”

 

_也许他为他重新系上带子的唯一理由就是想把那身裙子从他身上扯下来撕碎。_

 

“那是……唯一的办法？”王耀的声音太过轻柔，几乎听不出对伊万所言的反感。

 

 _并不是，_ 然而伊万拒绝收回成命。“对，是我可以容你留下来的唯一办法。”

 

当王耀回看向他，伊万一度以为自己要失去他了，王耀会猝然离他而去，一如他当初闯进自己的生活里那样。伊万不知他会去往何处；但他莫明地肯定对方如果离开这片土地就再也不会回来了。伊万收紧了搂着对方的臂膀。

 

王耀探究着那一双甚至能够照亮一艘崩塌之船的内部的紫罗兰之光，他意识到自己已有许久没有听过海鸥的歌唱了。久到足够一个男孩成长为一个男人。

 

“好，如果这是你想要的话。”王耀最后说道，定下了二人的命运。

 

_那个满脸污泥，穿着脏衣服的人成为了过去。_ _如今_ _，作为布拉金斯基王子的情妇，他只能穿戴最上等的衣物。_

 

_别在发辫上的珍珠是世上最瑰丽的珠宝。伊万在一旁看着侍女将又一颗珍珠戴进他的头发里，在头顶上排成一圈。柔和的辉光使他的深色头发焕发光彩，犹如落入海浪里的星光。_

 

_虽然王耀就坐在镜子前面，但伊万不_ _认为_ _王耀能见他所见。他似乎并不在意自己那镶金戴玉的倒影，而是频频朝伊万的方向看，好像在好奇他对自己的新形象的看法。伊万叫他坐好，让侍女完成她的工作。不过尽管措辞严厉，他的双眼却自始至终没有离开那个懂得那些珍珠之名的美人。_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 第一段中“比山脉更古老，承载着时间的记忆与梦境”出自H.P. Lovecraft的“Ocean is more ancient than the mountains, and freighted with the memories and the dreams of Time”


End file.
